Stuck In Time
by Disneydude94
Summary: What if Dipper and Mabel accidentally went back in time when they fight over the time measure and encounter 12 year old Wendy. She had a crush on him since their ages. Would he be able to go back to their future with Mabel or fall in love with Wendy?
1. First Encounter

**Hello everyone. This is my first Alternate Universe in Gravity Falls. I came up with some ideas and I'm going to make some trilogies like every movies or TV does. This is how it's going to happen in the beginning. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Mabel Pines: Where are we?

Dipper Pines: There's nothing but inky blackness for miles! Mabel, don't you see? We've transported to the end of time!

Mabel Pines: AAAGH!

Dipper Pines: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Mabel Pines: AAAGH!

Dipper Pines: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Mabel Pines: AAAGH! Wait, why does it smell so bad in here? Look, we're back in the present!

They were fighting over the time tape measure because Dipper tries to win a prize for his friend, Wendy without hitting her black eye while Mabel tries to win her pig, Waddles. Right now, they're inside portable toilet as they thought it was all blackness. Soon they find a door and open it. They got out from the portable toilet to see the Mystery Fair.

Dipper Pines: Which present are we in?

Wendy Corduroy: This is the best present ever!

He looked over to see Wendy when she's holding her panda-duck toy while Robbie is hiding himself in his hood over his head.

Dipper Pines: Yes!

He heard a squeal that comes from Waddles. He tried to pulls away from their rival, Pacifica. She won her prize for no reason. Probably because Mabel had helped Dipper to win a prize for Wendy instead of getting Waddles.

Mabel Pines: NOOO!

She tried to grab the time measure from her brother, but he refuse to let it go.

Mabel Pines: Gimme that thing! Dipper give it back!

Dipper Pines: Look, Mabel, it's over! Okay? Give it up! I've worked too hard to lose this!

Mabel Pines: But what about Waddles? He was my soulmate!

Dipper Pines: You said that about a ball of yarn once! Do you really want Wendy to date Robbie?

Mabel Pines: I don't care! Give me that time measure!

Dipper Pines: No! I won't let you!

They struggle each other as they tried to let go of it. They stumbled on one of the rope that tied to a tent. He got up and ran as possible, but Mabel stop him first as she stumbled on him. They didn't notice when the tape was holding on the in a rope for a second and it let go of the rope. The tape went land inside the measure as it began to glow.

Mabel Pines: I said let go!

Dipper Pines: Never!

They heard a click sound as it was pulled inside. They began to disappear and vanish into thin air. Wendy walked by as she thought she heard an argument.

Wendy Corduroy: Huh, where did those kids go?

They showed up with a flash as they still lying on the ground.

Dipper Pines: Now where are we?

They looked around to see what happen when they notice when the Mystery Fair hasn't been setup outside in the forest.

Mabel Pines: I think we're way too early.

They got up and they saw the Mystery Shack.

Mabel Pines: At least it's still there.

He looked over to see the time measure.

Dipper Pines: I guess there's nothing with the measure.

Suddenly they heard an argument that sounds like kids like their ages.

Girl: Give it back!

Dipper Pines: Did you hear something?

Mabel Pines: Let's check it out.

They walked over there to see what's going on. When they went corner of the shack so they won't get caught, they looked at it with their eyes wide open. This argument turned out to be a 12 year old girl that has red hair with two pony tail wearing green flannel sleeveless shirt, short blue pants, and her small brown shoes while 13 year old boy that has black hair wearing his stitched heart hoodies, short pant, and sneakers. He was holding her book with his left arm up high when she tired to reach it, but it's no use. They we're shocked when both Wendy and Robbie are very young like their age except Robbie is older than the others.

Wendy Corduroy: Gimme back my book Robbie!

Robbie Valentino: Why should I?

Wendy Corduroy: It's mine! Gimme my back!

Robbie Valentino: You can't even read this. It's for little babies.

Wendy Corduroy: I said give it back!

Dipper and Mabel couldn't believe what they just saw. Robbie is messing with her book when he refuses to give it back to her. They thought he never teases her, but he did that when they are young.

Mabel Pines: (whisper) Oh my gosh! They're so young!

Dipper Pines: (whisper) Oh man.

Mabel Pines: (whisper) What do we now?

Dipper Pines: (whisper) I have to stop him.

Mabel Pines: (whisper) What?! Dipper, you'll messed up the timeline!

Dipper Pines: (whisper) I don't have a choice Mabel. I must stop him before things could get worst.

Mabel Pines: (whisper) Dipper, no!

He didn't listen to her warnings. He got out of the corner and head straight to them with anger.

Dipper Pines: Hey!

They turned their head and saw him as he approaching them. He took her book from Robbie and he gives him a glare.

Dipper Pines: She said give it back! Now back off!

Robbie Valentino: Hey, you can't tell me what do!

Dipper Pines: Oh yes I can! Why don't you just leave her alone!

Robbie Valentino: Fine! Take this girly book and I'll just leave.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, you should be!

Robbie gives him a death glare as he leave. Dipper turned his head to her with soften face. He gave her book back to her.

Dipper Pines: Here you go. Are you alright?

Wendy Corduroy: I'm fine, but thank you for giving me back my book.

Dipper Pines: Oh, uh you're welcome. So what's this all about?

Wendy Corduroy: Robbie took my book from me because he was just a big bully. Can you believe it? He always keeps treating me like that since 8 years ago when we were kids.

Dipper Pines: Oh, sorry to hear that.

Wendy Corduroy: It's ok. My name is Wendy. What's yours?

Dipper Pines: I'm Dipper.

Wendy Corduroy: What an odd name. Was it your nicknamed or your real name?

Dipper Pines: My parents nicknamed me because I got a birthmark. You wanna see something?

She looked at him with curious. He pulled his hat up and pushed his hat up. Her eyes wide as with giggled when she saw the big dipper on his forehead.

Wendy Corduroy: That's very cute.

Dipper Pines: Oh, thank you.

He's blushing when she giggled at him. Suddenly, Mabel came out from the corner as she approaching them.

Mabel Pines: What the heck Dipper!

They looked at Mabel when she was in panic.

Dipper Pines: Shh! Keep it down! You don't want to get them attention!

Wendy Corduroy: Who's that?

Dipper Pines: Oh, uh, that's my sister, Mabel. We're twins.

Mabel Pines: Are you serious? You can't just mess the whole things…..

He covers her mouth so that she won't tell her where they come from.

Dipper Pines: Please excuse my sister, she's just watching too much movie.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, I see.

Dipper Pines: Can you give us a moment for a few seconds? Thank you!

He pulled his sister from her as they went back to their hiding spot leaving Wendy confused. Once they reached it, he let go of his hand from her mouth.

Mabel Pines: What were you thinking?!

Dipper Pines: Hey! I was trying to avoid all the yelling, okay.

Mabel Pines: Dipper, you can't encounter them when they're still young. What would happen if they found out that we're still young once we meet them in the future, then they'll started to get suspicious!

Dipper Pines: Mabel, that's not the point. This could be my chance to get her attention instead of Robbie. That way she won't be hanging out with him anymore.

Mabel Pines: Sounds like you're jealous.

Dipper Pines: What? No I'm not.

Mabel Pines: Yes you are! Admit it or I'll tell Grunkle Stan about your secret.

Dipper Pines: Ugh, fine! I'm jealous, are you happy now?

Mabel Pines: Yes, yes I am. Now can we go back to our own time?

Dipper Pines: But we just got here….

Wendy Corduroy: What time?

They stop for moment and they looked at Wendy when she's curious. She must've over heard their conservation and now they're in big trouble.

* * *

 **Oh dear! Dipper and Mabel must've went back in time by accident. Does anyone think what would happen if young Wendy finds out? Let's find out in the next chapter.**

 **Gravity Falls (C) Disney**


	2. Meet the Corduroys

**Here's chapter 2. Here's the part where she meets her new friends to her family. I don't officially own her mother's name, but her name belongs to Am Sadi who makes "Only Matter of Time". Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 2: Meet the Corduroys

Wendy's still staring at them in confusing while the twins looked panic. What happens now is that she overheard it or not. He's starting to get sweated.

Dipper Pines: I…um…uh….

Wendy Corduroy: Are you the nephew and niece of Stanford Pines?

Dipper Pines: What?! No! Of course not. We're different relationship, right Mabel?

Mabel Pines: Uh, yeah! Like he says!

Wendy Corduroy: Hmm, I see. So do you live here?

Dipper Pines: No, we were visiting at our cousin's house for 5 days or a week.

Mabel Pines: 2 weeks.

Dipper Pines: Right, two weeks.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, I never met a cute boy before.

Dipper Pines: You don't?

Wendy Corduroy: Sometimes I met some other boys that they are cute or not when I was at school. What happens if you leave? Are you going back home?

Dipper Pines: Well I…..

He didn't want to lie to her, but if he did tell her the truth, she'll be so upset. He'll have to tell her in some other time.

Dipper Pines: We might be visiting you whenever we want.

Wendy Corduroy: Really?

Mabel Pines: Yeah! We could be best buddies in the world!

Wendy Corduroy: Alright, come on. Let's go meet my family.

Dipper Pines: Your family?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, you're gonna love them.

Dipper Pines: Ok then, lead the way.

Mabel Pines: That's fine with me.

They followed her when they're heading to her house to meet her family. After they're gone, Stan open the door from the gift shop as he looked around.

Stanley Pines: Huh, I could've sworn I heard an argument. (muttering) Kids.

He close the door with his muttering. The kids walked through the woods as they are having their conversation when they're on their way to her house.

Dipper Pines: So how did you end up with Robbie?

Wendy Corduroy: Ever since we were kindergarten, he used to be a nice boy. We hanged out a lot and sometimes he's teases me and my friends with water gun at us and we fired back at him. It was pretty great until everything's change when we were at elementary school. Some bullies used to pick at him and then he snapped. He punched him in a face and they got themselves into trouble. After that, he began to change into different person.

Dipper Pines: So that's why Robbie's is acting so mean.

Wendy Corduroy: I know right. But he's my friend sometimes.

Dipper Pines: If he's your friend, then why did he take your book?

Wendy Corduroy: This book is my favorite story. My mom gave it to me on my birthday. I read it a lot and it's amazing!

Dipper Pines: Wow.

Mabel Pines: Can I have a question for you?

Wendy Corduroy: What is it?

Mabel Pines: Do you like unicorns?

Wendy Corduroy: I used to, but I stop believing when I was 5.

Mabel Pines: WHAT?! Why?!

Wendy Corduroy: I don't know.

Mabel Pines: But you're a girl! Every girl loves unicorns!

Wendy Corduroy: Sometimes girls can be girls, but some girls can be tomboyish.

Mabel Pines: Bummer.

Dipper Pines: Cheer up Mabel. I hope you find someone who's interested.

Mabel Pines: You're right. I'm sorry for my reaction.

Wendy Corduroy: It's ok Mabel. I know it means a lot you.

Once they're done talking, they have made it to Wendy's House that was made of cabin.

Wendy Corduroy: Well, here we are.

Dipper Pines: So this is your house?

Wendy Corduroy: Yep. My parents made this before we were born. Come on, let's go meet them.

They went to the front porch. Once she opens the door and they enter the house. She closes the door after they got in.

Wendy Corduroy: Mom, I'm home!

They enter the kitchen to see her mother. She turned around to see her daughter from the sink she was cleaning. Her face's almost looks like Wendy, but in the future. She has long red hair and she's wearing green long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with dressed shoes.

Sarah Corduroy: Hi sweetie. How are you?

Wendy Corduroy: It was doing all right until Robbie swipe my book from me.

Sarah Corduroy: (sigh) Again? Honey, we talked about this every time he's bugging you. I tried to call his parents to deal with it, but no luck.

Wendy Corduroy: It's alright mom, my new friend give me back my book from Robbie and ask him to leave.

Sarah Corduroy: Really?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, this is Dipper and Mabel. They're twins.

Dipper and Mabel: Hi.

Sarah Corduroy: So you must be her new friend's. I'm Sarah Corduroy, but you can call me Mrs. Corduroy.

Dipper Pines: It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Corduroy.

Sarah Corduroy: Nice to meet you too. I wanted to thank you for giving her book back to her from Robbie.

Dipper Pines: You're welcome.

Mabel Pines: You don't have to worry about that. She already told us about what happen since we got here.

Sarah Corduroy: So you live here?

Mabel Pines: We were visiting our cousin's house for two weeks. We promised we can come back to visit anytime we want.

Sarah Corduroy: Aw, that's sweet of you. I'm so glad that she made some new friends.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks mom. I'm going to show them in my room.

Sarah Corduroy: Alright, your father will be home in few minutes and I'll prepare for dinner.

Wendy Corduroy: Ok. Come on guys, let's go to my room.

Mabel Pines: Sweet!

Dipper Pines: Sure, let's go.

They left the kitchen as they went to go upstairs. Her brothers are watching TV show in the living and they seem to be younger than anyone. Her 10 year old brother, Andrew has his red hair to cover his eyes and he wears his bean bag. Her 8 years old brother, Simon is holding his slingshot as he pretend to shoot at it. Her 6 year old brother, Lionelle is holding his stuffed bear. They turned their heads at their sister and her new friends.

Andrew Corduroy: Hey, where have you been?

Simon Corduroy: Who are your new friends?

Lionelle Corduroy: Is he your boyfriend?

Wendy Corduroy: Guys, shut up! He's not my boyfriend!

Simon Corduroy: Whatever.

They turned their heads back to the TV and they went upstairs to her room and they entered.

Wendy Corduroy: Forgive my brothers, they always teases me sometimes.

Dipper Pines: I know how it feels. Unlike Mabel, she teases me sometimes.

Mabel Pines: Can it Dipper.

Wendy Corduroy: Right, well here we are. This is my room.

They look at her room when there's her stuff animal on her bed. Some posters on the wall and her TV on her dress drawer.

Wendy Corduroy: So what do you think?

Dipper Pines: Wow, it looks great.

Mabel Pines: You have TV in your room?

Wendy Corduroy: Uh huh. My dad gave it to me in case I get bored.

Mabel Pines: Aw man! We never had our TV in our room.

Dipper Pines: It's okay Mabel. I'm sure we can get it some day.

He looked at the calendar as he looked closer then he realized that they went back in time in five days before the fair has been set up in 2012. Right now they're in the year of 2009.

Wendy Corduroy: You okay.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, I was looking at your calendar to make sure we were visiting to our cousin.

Wendy Corduroy: Ok, so what movie would you like to watch? I have plenty of movies that we can watch.

Dipper Pines: I don't know? Maybe something scary.

Wendy Corduroy: My mom won't let me to watch it since I got scared by a monster from the closet when I was young.

Dipper Pines: Really? We got scared by a monster when we were young too.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, we come up with a plan to beat it up until they decided to get comedy instead.

Wendy Corduroy: Wow, you guys are interesting about monsters. I guess they weren't so scary after all. Besides, I've already forgive him.

Dipper Pines: Same here after all of misunderstanding.

Mabel Pines: Hey, let's watch "The Little Mermaid"! I like mermaids since I was a girl.

Wendy Corduroy: Alright, mermaid it is then.

They watch the movie together on her bed. After they watch movie, they hear the door open and shut when they heard his voice from downstairs.

Dan Corduroy: Honey, I'm home!

Wendy Corduroy: Dad's home! Come on guys, let's go meet him.

She got off her bed as she went downstairs to see her dad. Dipper already knew about her father when he's so tough and manly. He's too nervous to meet him since he's too big. He feared he might get crushed if he goes too near his daughter.

Mabel Pines: You ok, bro-bro?

Dipper Pines: I'm so nervous.

Mabel Pines: Oh, come on. It can't be that bad.

They went downstairs to see her father. Her mother came out from the kitchen as she smile for her husband. Her father's appearances look the same like from their time. He gave her hug.

Sarah Corduroy: Hi honey, how's work?

Dan Corduroy: It looks fine I guess. Those guys are too exhausted when they carried some heavy things. I took care of everything.

Sarah Corduroy: That's good to hear.

Wendy and her friends appeared as she gives him a hug.

Wendy Corduroy: Hi daddy!

Dan Corduroy: Hey! How's my baby girl?

Wendy Corduroy: It was great. I made some new friends

Dan Corduroy: Who?

He let go of her when he look at the twins with their nervous face.

Wendy Corduroy: These are my friends, Dipper and Mabel. They're here to visit their cousin and they'll be coming back to visit here all day.

Dan Corduroy: All day? Since when did you meet them?

Wendy Corduroy: Well, you see when I was at the Mystery Shack to hangout, I was reading my book until Robbie shows up and swipes it from me.

Dan Corduroy: WHAT?! THIS AGAIN?! When I get my hands on that boy, I'll….

Sarah Corduroy: Honey, you're turning red again.

Dan Corduroy: Sorry dear. I just got carried away about what happens today.

Sarah Corduroy: No worries, this boy give her book back to her and he told him to leave.

Dan Corduroy: He did?

Wendy Corduroy: It's true! Dipper was being so nice to me after he gave me back my book.

Dan Corduroy: I see you were being so nice to my daughter. Is it?

Dipper Pines: Yes sir, it's really nice to meet you.

Dan Corduroy: You know, I should probably go easy on you, but if you harm my daughter, you'll never messes with Manly Dan Corduroy!

Sarah Corduroy: Oh Dan, he's just a boy. He'll never do anything to her.

Dan Corduroy: Sorry, I was overprotecting her. I was afraid what would happen to her since last time those little people kidnap her by the time I get so angry. I'm really started to get angry and tear them apart for messing with my baby!

Dipper Pines: Little people? Wait, you mean Gnomes?

Dan Corduroy: How'd you know about this?

Dipper Pines: I've already dealt with them when they kidnap my sister. I rescue her and together we find their weak spot is the leaf blower. I study this about anomalies from the journal.

Sarah Corduroy: Aw, you hear that honey? Look how brave he is when he defends his sister.

Dan Corduroy: Hmm, not bad kid.

Dipper Pines: Thanks. We should be going before our parents would be worried. It's really nice to meet you two.

Sarah Corduroy: You too. You're welcome to visit us here anytime.

Dipper Pines: Thanks, bye.

Mabel Pines: Bye Mr. and Mrs. Corduroy.

They went outside through the door. Wendy came out to say something to them.

Wendy Corduroy: Well, it's nice to have you two to be my friends.

Dipper Pines: Thanks Wendy. Don't worry, I'll promise we can visit you tomorrow.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, we can hangout at the mall or go to the movies or swimming in the pool. It'll be fun! What do you say?

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, I'll let my parents know for what we're going to do tomorrow. And Dipper….

Dipper Pines: Yes?

Wendy Corduroy: Thank you for being my new friend.

Dipper Pines: Oh, you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow then.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, bye guys.

Dipper and Mabel: Bye Wendy.

She close the door and Dipper and Mabel left the house to go home.

* * *

 **What would Dipper and Mabel's decision? Would they go home or would they stay? Find out on the next chapter!**

 **Updated: I decided to give her brothers name, but I don't own them. They belong to their respectful users.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	3. Sleepover

**Hey folks, sorry for keeping you waiting, but I made two more chapters to add. Here's the next chapter where they decide or they bump into someone else. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 3: Sleepover

Dipper and Mabel walked through the woods as they are heading back to the shack. But the problem is when they have to go back to the future. He took out the time measure out of his pocket. It's almost evening in the woods.

Dipper Pines: So what now?

Mabel Pines: I guess we should head back home.

Dipper Pines: But what about Wendy? We promise we can come back to visit anytime we want.

Mabel Pines: But Dipper, what Waddles? I have to save him from Pacifica. Do you want that to happen?

Dipper Pines: I don't know what to choose! We'd rather stay or go home?

Mabel Pines: Hey, I know. We should ask someone for help.

They didn't finish their conversation when bright light was on. It flashes out when the time traveler, Blendin Blandin appeared. He's not happy with the twins when he points his finger to them.

Blendin Blandin: YOU TWO!

Dipper and Mabel: AAAHHH!

He swipes the time measure from Dipper's hand.

Blendin Blandin: Do you have any idea, how many rules you just broke?! I'm asking, I wasn't there with you... it was probably a lot, right?

Suddenly, two time police officers has approaching him. The first one that has named on it was Lolph and the black person that has named on it was Dundgren.

Blendin Blandin: AAAAGH! The Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron!

Lolph: That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook! There are settlers high-fiving in the 1800's and calculators littered through eight centuries!

Lolph took the time measure from Blendin and Dundgren handcuffed him.

Dundgren: You're under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct.

Blendin Blandin: It wasn't me! It was those kids! They're the ones who made a huge mess!

Dundgren: They're just kids Blendin.

They dragged him away from the twins.

Blendin Blandin: I'll get you for this! I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never MEET!

They began to disappear leaving the twins in the wrong time. Now they're stuck in the past without the time measure. Mabel began to panic.

Dipper Pines: Well that went well.

Mabel Pines: What are we gonna do?! We gotta find a way to get back home!

Dipper Pines: Mabel, calm down…

Mabel Pines: I can't calm down! I have to get back my Waddles! How are we supposed to get back home and now we're stuck here forever!

He went over to his sister to calm her down when he put his both hands on her shoulders.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, look at me. I know it was all messed up, but it's really my fault that I got us into this mess. I was so angry when I keep messing up the part when I tried to throw the ball to the bottles, but it keeps bouncing like this and it hurt her eyes really bad. I just really hate bad luck at all. (sigh) I just wish I had a good luck charm you always win.

Mabel Pines: (sigh) I'm sorry Dipper, but don't be sad. I know how it felts, but I wish most people really like you.

Dipper Pines: Thanks Mabel. I guess we can find some rental. It's a good thing Grunkle Stan pay us for our money.

Mabel Pines: I think I have an idea.

Meanwhile in Corduroy's Cabin, Wendy and her family had their dinner set until they hear a door bell ring.

Sarah Corduroy: Wendy, could you get the door please.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay. Coming!

She came out from the dinning room to the front door and she open the door to see Dipper and Mabel. She was surprised at first.

Dipper Pines: Hey Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey, what you guys doing back here?

Dipper Pines: Well, we ask our parents permission to spend the night with you.

Wendy Corduroy: Really?! When?

Mabel Pines: 10 minutes ago maybe? I was hoping you would need some company.

Wendy Corduroy: Cool! We can spend all night together like plenty of kids.

Mabel Pines: Can we come in?

Wendy Corduroy: Of course you can. Come on in.

They enter the cabin and they went to the kitchen to see her family. Her father set the table while her mother is cooking pasta. They look at the twins with surprise.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey mom, they're back.

Sarah Corduroy: Oh, hello again. Shouldn't you two head back to your parents?

Mabel Pines: We ask our parents permission if we can spend the night at your house and they said yes.

Dipper Pines: That's right, we can hangout all night long.

Sarah Corduroy: Oh that's wonderful, but shouldn't you bring your pajamas?

Dipper Pines: Sometimes I'm wearing my shirt and pants when I went to bed.

Mabel Pines: We left it at home for laundry day.

Sarah Corduroy: Oh, this is awkward.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, so if it's okay I can borrow one of Wendy's pajamas?

Sarah Corduroy: What do you think?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure, you can burrow my pajamas. We have a guest room for our cousin in case he came to visit.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: No problem.

Sarah Corduroy: So are you two hungry? We made you some spaghetti.

Dipper Pines: Sure.

Mabel Pines: Oh, yes please.

Sarah Corduroy: I'll set two more plates on the table. Boys, could you get two more chairs for her friends.

Andrew Corduroy: Okay.

The boys went to go grab to more chairs for the twins and brought it over to the table. Once food is ready, they took a seat at the table. After they get themselves some spaghetti, they began to eat it.

Mabel Pines: Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Corduroy. It's really good.

Sarah Corduroy: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, it's really good.

Wendy Corduroy: May I ask you something?

Dipper Pines: Sure.

Wendy Corduroy: Why did you and Mabel come back?

Dipper Pines: Because….uh….our parents are having adult trip out with our cousins.

Mabel Pines: Uh yeah, so that's why we came here in case we get bored.

Sarah Corduroy: So how long have you been here with your cousin?

Dipper Pines: We just got here by morning.

Sarah Corduroy: Really?

Mabel Pines: Yeah, it takes way too long for us to get here!

Sarah Corduroy: Cool.

Lionelle Corduroy: Hey dad, how come her boyfriend is back?

Wendy Corduroy: He's NOT my boyfriend! We're just friends!

Dan Corduroy: Careful sport, they need to learn to know each other a lot.

Wendy Corduroy: Dad!

Dan Corduroy: What, I'm just saying.

Dipper Pines: May we please be excuse?

Sarah Corduroy: Yes you may, but make you sure you wash your dishes and put it in the dish washer.

All: Ok.

After they clean up their dishes, they went upstairs to the guest room. There was a bed right by the window with nightstand and drawers.

Wendy Corduroy: This is the guest room. It's where our cousin came here to spend the night.

Mabel Pines: It's seems so nice to comfortable then our bed.

Wendy Corduroy: We have bathroom here if you want to take a shower. I'll go grab my pajamas for you Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Wendy. LADIES FIRST!

Mabel ran to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Wendy confused.

Wendy Corduroy: What was that all about?

Dipper Pines: You have no idea how crazy she is.

Wendy Corduroy: Does she tease you a lot sometimes?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, it's what siblings do.

Wendy Corduroy: Just like my brothers.

Dipper Pines: Hey Wendy?

Wendy Corduroy: Yes?

Dipper Pines: I was thinking we should go walking around town for tomorrow.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, that would be great! I bet you can take Mabel with you.

Dipper Pines: Alright, fair enough.

Mabel got out from the bathroom when she's done taking a shower. She's wearing Wendy's pajama that has purple shirt and purple pants.

Mabel Pines: Thank you for letting me borrow your pajamas Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: You're welcome. I guess it's my turn now.

Mabel Pines: Okay.

Wendy left to go take a shower. Mabel looked at Dipper.

Mabel Pines: Hey Dipper, how come you never wear pajamas?

Dipper Pines: Because I can't bring too many clothes otherwise my suitcase would be heavy.

Mabel Pines: You should start wearing pajamas through out the summer.

Dipper Pines: Please, don't argue with me.

Mabel Pines: So what's the plan for tomorrow?

Dipper Pines: Well, I was wondering if you can come with me to hangout with her. You want to come?

Mabel Pines: I don't know, but what about the time measure?

Dipper Pines: We'll figure something out tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll be back home in no time. I promise.

Mabel Pines: I guess you're right.

Wendy came back from the bathroom after she took a shower. She's wearing her green pajama shirt and her hair is down.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey guys, what's up?

Dipper Pines: I ask Mabel if she likes to join us for tomorrow and she said yes.

Wendy Corduroy: Sweet! You want to watch "The Lion King"? I can get popcorns ready.

Dipper Pines: Sure, that would be great.

Mabel Pines: I would love to watch with you.

Wendy Corduroy: Great, I'll go get popcorns ready. I'll meet you in my room.

Dipper and Mabel: Okay.

She went downstairs to get some popcorn and put it in the microwave. She set it up in few minutes. She went to get a bowl and set it down on the counter. Her mother had finishing putting the dishes into the dish washer.

Sarah Corduroy: What are you up to sweetie?

Wendy Corduroy: I'm making some popcorn so we can watch the movie in my room.

Sarah Corduroy: Alright sweetie, try not to make some mess in your room.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay.

The popcorn is ready and she put it all in the bowl. She carried it upstairs to her room and she enters her room. Dipper and Mabel are sitting on her bed after they put the movie disc in DVD player when her TV is on.

Wendy Corduroy: Popcorn's ready.

Dipper Pines: Sweet!

Mabel Pines: Yay! Popcorn!

Wendy Corduroy: Are you sure you're going to eat it with your braces?

Mabel Pines: I don't mind eating popcorn. I had to brush my teeth when I'm done eating.

Wendy Corduroy: Right, let's start the movie.

She start the movie and she sat on her bed right next to Dipper. The movie starts from the beginning to their favorite music where they singing with life's a problem free philosophy.

Dipper Pines: Man, I really love that song.

Wendy Corduroy: Me too. I wish I could meet them someday.

Dipper Pines: You bet.

Later they watch the romantic scene with beautiful song. Dipper is about to put his hand in the bowl of popcorn, but he touch softer on her hand when she put her hand to take a popcorn. They look at their hands and then they look each other as they are blushing again. Mabel has witnesses with cuteness.

Mabel Pines: Aw, you two look adorable!

He's blushing madly when his sister says something adorable. Once the movie was finished, Mabel brings the empty bowl downstairs to the sink while they're already brushing their teeth. Her mother came in to say goodnight to her daughter and guests.

Sarah Corduroy: How's the movie.

Dipper Pines: It was good, I guess

Mabel Pines: It was awesome! During the movie, Dipper is holding Wendy's hand.

Sarah Corduroy: Aw, that's so sweet.

Wendy Corduroy: Mom! You're making me blush!

Sarah Corduroy: Alright, I get it. So it's past your bed time. Time to say goodnight.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, goodnight dad!

Dan Corduroy: (from distance) Goodnight Wendy!

Wendy Corduroy: Goodnight mom.

Dipper and Mabel: Goodnight Mrs. Corduroy.

Sarah Corduroy: Goodnight kids. Sweet dreams.

She went to the master bedroom.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey guys?

Dipper and Mabel: Yes?

Wendy Corduroy: Again, I really wanted to thank you guys for spending the night at my house. It means a lot to me.

Dipper Pines: You're welcome. That's what are friends are for.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, and friends stick together until the end.

Wendy Corduroy: (giggle) Thanks guys. Well, goodnight.

Dipper and Mabel: Goodnight.

They went to the guest room while Wendy closes her door. He closes the door after they get in. They went to their bed and put the bed sheet all over them.

Mabel Pines: This bed's looks comfortable than mine.

Dipper Pines: Same here.

Mabel Pines: Remember we slept together when we were toddlers?

Dipper Pines: Yeah? But it's kind of like a bit of awkward.

Mabel Pines: It's not that, but it's still cute to sleep together.

Dipper Pines: Alright, I guess I don't mind, huh.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, I miss Waddles.

Dipper Pines: I know, I promise it will be okay.

Mabel Pines: Okay, goodnight Dipper.

Dipper Pines: Goodnight Mabel.

They close their eyes and they went to sleep. Tomorrow they're going to find a way to get home.

* * *

 **Isn't it sweet? Look how cute this is! I hope they find a way to get home on the next chapter.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	4. Summer Hangout

**Here's the fourth chapter when you are about to see some bonding. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 4: Summer Hangout

The next morning, Wendy woke up from her bed when she was yawning. She got off her bed and opens her door to see her friends in the guest room. Once she opens the door, she saw Dipper and Mabel sleeping together on the bed. She's smiling at them as they cuddle. They remind her when she was very young when she cuddles her first brother as a baby. She climb onto the bed and began to uncover the bed sheets. Dipper and Mabel open their eyes to see Wendy and they grew their eyes open as they jumped up while Wendy giggled.

Dipper and Mabel: Wendy?!

Wendy Corduroy: (giggle) Good morning sleepyheads.

Dipper Pines: Look, it's not what it looks like!

Wendy Corduroy: It's okay. I figured when it's too cute to sleep together.

Mabel Pines: You do?

Wendy Corduroy: Uh huh. You remind me when I was young when I sleep with my brother when he was a baby.

Mabel Pines: Aw, that's so cute!

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks. We should get dress. My mom is making some breakfast.

Dipper Pines: Okay.

She left room to get dress. He looked at Mabel with awkward face.

Dipper Pines: Never tell anyone again.

Mabel Pines: Agreed.

After they get dressed, they went downstairs to the kitchen to have their breakfast. Wendy is at the table eating cereal while her mother is cooking bacons for her sons.

Sarah Corduroy: Good morning kids.

Mabel Pines: Good morning Mrs. Corduroy.

Dipper Pines: Good morning.

Sarah Corduroy: How's your sleeping?

Dipper Pines: It was alright.

Mabel Pines: Dipper and I slept together since we're very young.

Sarah Corduroy: Aw, it's so adorable. Just like Wendy is sleeping with her brother when they were very young.

Wendy Corduroy: Mom! You're embarrassing me!

Sarah Corduroy: Sorry sweetie. Would you like to have some breakfast?

Dipper Pines: Yes please.

They sat on the table when they're eating their cereal. After they eat their breakfast, they put their dishes in the sink.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey mom?

Sarah Corduroy: Yes sweetie?

Wendy Corduroy: Is it okay I can show them around the town?

Sarah Corduroy: Yes you may, but be sure to be back by dinner.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, thanks mom.

Mabel Pines: What are we waiting for? We can go hangout together.

Dipper Pines: Sweet!

Sarah Corduroy: Okay, be careful out there.

Wendy Corduroy: We will. C'mon guys.

Mabel Pines: Coming!

Wendy Corduroy: Bye mom.

Sarah Corduroy: Bye sweetie, have fun.

They went out to the door and they went outside when they're on their way to downtown.

Mabel Pines: So where do we start?

Wendy Corduroy: I'm going to show around the town to see what they have.

Dipper Pines: Okay, sounds good.

Once they reach to downtown, she showed them bowling ball, Movie Theater, apartment store and the restaurants. Later she showed them the arcade.

Mabel Pines: Wow, they haven't changed anything.

Wendy Corduroy: Yep, and they have an arcade where I used to play.

Dipper Pines: They have the arcade?! No way!

Mabel Pines: Can we go inside?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure.

They went to the arcade and they looked amazed when they have lots of games from 8-Bit series to newer games.

Dipper Pines: Wow!

Mabel Pines: They have lots games!

Wendy Corduroy: Yep, they have lots of games to play with.

Mabel Pines: (gasp) Is that "Sugar Rush Speedway"?!

Wendy Corduroy: Wait, you play this game?! Get out!

Mabel Pines: Yeah, we used to play this game when we were kids. Remember that Dipper?

Dipper Pines: Oh yeah, I remember that.

Mabel Pines: C'mon, let's play this game!

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, let me put my dollar in to get some coins.

She put her dollar in to get some coins and she grabs it. She hand some coins to them.

Wendy Corduroy: Alright, who wants to go first?

Mabel Pines: I do!

Wendy Corduroy: What about you Dipper?

Dipper Pines: I'll take turn when you guys are done.

Wendy Corduroy: Alright, let's race!

Mabel Pines: Yeah!

They went to play their favorite game when they took a seat to choose their racers. Once they finished, Dipper takes turn and race with Mabel and Wendy takes turn to race with Dipper. After the race, they went to go play different games until it's time to go. They went outside to see her friends.

Dipper Pines: Oh man, this is great!

Mabel Pines: Best arcade games ever!

Wendy Corduroy: I'm glad you guys liked it.

Dipper Pines: So where to now?

Wendy Corduroy: They have Greasy's Diner over there. I'm starving.

Dipper Pines: Me too. I got my money to pay for us.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, let's go.

They went to Greasy's Diner for lunch and they sat at the table. The waitress came by was Lazy Susan. She looks the same like from the future with her one eye close.

Lazy Susan: Hello, welcome Greasy's Diner. How may I take your order?

Dipper Pines: We would like to have cheeseburgers with French fries and we'll have ice cream. We'll have drinks as well.

Mabel Pines: I'll have chocolate ice cream.

Lazy Susan: Ookie dookie, coming right up.

She went to prepare their meal. They began to start their conversation.

Dipper Pines: Hey Wendy, can I ask you some question?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure.

Dipper Pines: About from yesterday, how did you ended up being kidnapped by gnomes?

Wendy Corduroy: Um, I'm not so sure about this.

Mabel Pines: It's okay Wendy. You can tell us.

Wendy Corduroy: Alright, before I met you two, when I was 5 years old, my family took me on a picnic with my brothers. We spend so much time together and there's a butterfly right fly by me. My parents told me don't go too far when I was pretending to chasing it. When I went to the forest, there were some tiny men called "Gnomes" were looking for their queen and they want me to marry them.

Mabel Pines: Eww! Why would they want to marry some girls? This is so wrong!

Wendy Corduroy: I know, right. I told them that I was only a girl and I have to get back to my family. Instead of letting me go, they kidnap me and tying me up. I scream so loud to call out for help until my dad shows up when he gets all mad. He brutally beat them up and threatens their leader to chop off his head. After that, they released me and run off. My parents hugged me when I cried to them that I was so scared that they tried to hurt me. After what happens after the event, my dad teaches me how to defend myself from danger. This is my story.

Dipper Pines: Wow, I'm so sorry about what happen back there.

Wendy Corduroy: It's okay. My parents were really worried about me back there. They promise that they were never leaving me as long as I'm a Corduroy.

Mabel Pines: Aw!

Lazy Susan came out from the kitchen when she brings their lunch and dessert. She set those down at the table.

Lazy Susan: There you go, three cheeseburgers with fries and ice cream. And here's your drink.

Mabel Pines: Thank you ma'am.

Lazy Susan: No problem. You two love birds are so adorable.

She went back to work leaving him confused.

Dipper Pines: Wait, is she talking about me or….

Wendy Corduroy: She meant both of us.

Dipper Pines: Oh, so let's dig in shall we?

They eat their cheeseburgers, and their fries.

Mabel Pines: Man, this burger is so delicious!

Dipper Pines: Mabel, it tastes the same.

Mabel Pines: (burp) Excuse me.

Wendy Corduroy: (giggle) You're excuse.

Mabel Pines: Now, who wants ice cream?

They start eating her ice cream. After they eat their ice cream, Lazy Susan came in to get paid. Dipper gives his money to her.

Dipper Pines: Here you go ma'am

Lazy Susan: Thank you for coming. Hope you have a wonderful day.

Dipper Pines: Thank you, take care.

They left the diner and walk through the town.

Mabel Pines: You know, she seems so nice.

Dipper Pines: So Wendy, what else are we going?

Wendy Corduroy: Let's see, we play some games, have diner for lunch, and now we could go visit to the museum.

Dipper Pines: Sweet! I've always wanted to study about history.

Mabel Pines: Me too!

Wendy Corduroy: Alright, let's go.

They went to Gravity Falls Museum to study history from age of dinosaur to American history.

Mabel Pines: Wow, this place is huge.

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, my mom and I came here to study history for my homework.

Mabel Pines: Nice.

Wendy looked at Dipper when he's looking at the founder of Gravity Falls was Nathaniel Northwest. She went over to him.

Wendy Corduroy: Is something wrong?

Dipper Pines: Do you remember this guy that was meant to be the founder of Gravity Falls?

Wendy Corduroy: Yes?

Dipper Pines: I don't think he found it.

Wendy Corduroy: What?

Dipper Pines: That's right, this guy was never meant to found Gravity Falls. All he ever did was lied and cheat and so does his families name doing the same for decades.

Wendy Corduroy: How do you know?

Dipper Pines: Trust me, I think know who found this place.

Mabel Pines: Hey Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: What's up?

Mabel Pines: Can you give us some privacy in a few moments. No ears dropping. Thank you!

Mabel grabs him and she dragged to the bathroom. Wendy is getting confused. She dragged him to the men's restroom.

Dipper Pines: Mabel! Are you out of your mind?! You're in the men's restroom!

Mabel Pines: I've been trying to warn you! You can't tell her about this when we we're in the past! You know better!

Dipper Pines: Ugh! What is your problem?!

Mabel Pines: My problem?! Dipper, I've been trying to tell you that you can't mess up the timeline! If you really did, we'll get arrested!

Dipper Pines: That's not going to happen. Believe me, I know what I'm trying to do. I've told Wendy that we could discover who the real founder is. We found him once, so we can found him again. That way Pacifica won't treat you that way.

Mabel Pines: But Dipper, that's not what I really wanted. Can you promise me not to mess up this once? Please?

He can't help but looking his sister's puppy faces. He finally gives up.

Dipper Pines: (sigh) Fine. I won't mess up the timeline.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Dipper. I knew you can count on.

Dipper Pines: Right, let's get out of the bathroom and head back to Wendy.

They got out of the bathroom and saw Wendy looking at _Protoceratops_ exhibit. They went to her when she turned around to see them.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey guys. What is this all about?

Dipper Pines: Well, Mabel suggests that we shouldn't mess around with this fragile exhibit. I'll tell who the real founder is later.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, so we should get going.

Dipper Pines: Right.

They left the museum to head back to her house.

Mabel Pines: Hey Wen-wen? Is it okay I call you nicknamed like I nickname my brother?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure, I don't mind having nickname.

Mabel Pines: Okay, so do you have any friends besides us?

Wendy Corduroy: Let's see, I have Tambry, Nate, Lee, and Thompson. They're pretty busy through out the day sometimes.

Dipper Pines: My guess is when Tambry is using her phone.

Wendy Corduroy: How did you guess it?

Dipper Pines: Physic?

Mabel Pines: Oh, ha ha. Very funny Dipper.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone and it turns out to be Robbie. The same boy who steal her book when he first encounter. Robbie recognized him when he took her book back to her.

Robbie Valentino: You again?

Dipper Pines: Oh great, it's just you.

Wendy Corduroy: What do you want Robbie?

Robbie Valentino: Oh, hey babe. I was wondering if you could….

Wendy Corduroy: If this is about a date, you'll have wait.

Robbie Valentino: What? Are you hanging out with those geeks?

Dipper Pines: We're not geeks! We're twins.

Robbie Valentino: Right, I'm just gonna leave you dorks with my girl alone, but don't forget that she's my type.

Wendy Corduroy: I would rather call my dad to pummel you!

Robbie Valentino: Whatever.

Robbie left while she gives him some glare. Her face turned soft to them.

Wendy Corduroy: Sorry guys.

Mabel Pines: It's okay. Robbie turned out be jerk for reason.

Dipper Pines: Does your dad tries to beat them up?

Wendy Corduroy: He would, but mom won't let him because it's very illegal.

Dipper Pines: Right, so let's get going. It's getting late.

They went back home for dinner. They enter the cabin and walked through the living room. Her mother is watching TV with her brothers.

Wendy Corduroy: We're back!

Sarah Corduroy: Hey kids, how's it going?

Mabel Pines: It was awesome! She took us to the arcade and we play some games. After that, we went to get something eat for lunch and Dipper spend his money so you don't have to worry about it. After lunch, we went to the museum to see many things.

Sarah Corduroy: That was fun.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, it was great.

Mabel Pines: So what's for dinner?

Sarah Corduroy: We're having steak for dinner.

Andrew Corduroy: Why are you holding hands?

Both Dipper and Wendy look at their hands and they let go of it when they're blushing.

Sarah Corduroy: Aw, you two look adorable.

Wendy Corduroy: Mom! You're embarrassing me!

Sarah Corduroy: (chuckled) Oh sweetie, it's okay for holding hands. It's not that bad.

Before she could reply, they heard the door open and shut when Manly Dan came home with grocery bags.

Dan Corduroy: I'm back! I brought some groceries!

Corduroy's Brothers: Yeah!

The boys went to their dad as they prepared for dinner. Later that night after dinner, the kids are playing go fish game in her room when they're holding their cards.

Mabel Pines: So what's the plan for tomorrow?

Wendy Corduroy: My brothers are going out to camp with my dad while me and mom are staying home.

Dipper Pines: YES…. I mean, cool.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, do you have any three's?

Mabel Pines: Nope, go fish.

Wendy picks up her card and it's Mabel's turn to tell him.

Mabel Pines: Hey Dipper, do you have any six's?

Dipper Pines: (sigh) Yes Mabel, I have six's.

She throw her cards as it spread all over them.

Mabel Pines: YAY! I WIN! In your face, Dipping Sauce!

Wendy Corduroy: Dipping Sauce?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, it's a nicknamed. Isn't that right "Mabel Syrup"?

Mabel Pines: You're so on it, Dip!

Wendy Corduroy: (giggle) You dorks are funny.

Her mother enters her room to say goodnight to them.

Sarah Corduroy: Alright kids, bedtime.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, goodnight mom.

Dipper and Mabel: Goodnight Mrs. Corduroy.

Sarah Corduroy: Goodnight kids. Sweet dreams.

She left to go to the master bedroom and they got up to the guest room.

Wendy Corduroy: You know I have to admit, but it feel so great to hangout with you guys.

Mabel Pines: Yeah, it was great. Goodnight Wendy.

Dipper Pines: Goodnight Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Goodnight Dipper. Goodnight Mabel.

They went to the guest room and they close the door. Dipper and Mabel went to bed and cover themselves with bed sheets.

Dipper Pines: Well, this is our second night here, huh?

Mabel Pines: Yeah, second night.

Dipper Pines: Well, goodnight Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Goodnight Dipper.

They went to sleep. Tomorrow, again they're going to find a way to get home or they'll be stuck in her time forever.

* * *

 **What do you think of her last encounter with gnomes? Her dad is over protective to anyone else. Want to see more? Find out next.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	5. Dipper vs Robbie

**And now here's the next chapter where things don't go so well. Please comment and enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 5: Dipper vs. Robbie

The next day, Dipper sits up as he yawns. He looked at Mabel's sleeping peacefully. He looked at the time that says 8:00 AM in the morning. He got off the bed and went to Wendy's room. He opens the door and he saw her sleeping with her stuffed dog. He walked over to her bed and he was smiling at her.

Dipper Pines: Wakey wakey.

She opens her eyes and she sees him as he smiling at him. She sat up as she's yawns and she's rubbing her eyes.

Wendy Corduroy: Good morning Dipper.

Dipper Pines: Good morning Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: What are you doing up so early?

Dipper Pines: I just thought it would be cute to wake up.

Wendy Corduroy: So now we're even.

Dipper Pines: (chuckled) So can I ask you something?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure.

Dipper Pines: I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me. You know the two of us.

Wendy Corduroy: You really mean it?

Dipper Pine: Well I just thought it might be easy that we could get to know each other.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, I have to get dressed and be ready.

Dipper Pines: YES…. I mean okay. I'll let Mabel know when we're going.

Wendy Corduroy: (giggled) You dork.

He went out from her room as he close the door behind him. She got off from her bed and getting herself changes her clothes. Dipper went back to the guest room as he getting himself dressed. Mabel got up as she yawns and opened her eyes.

Mabel Pines: Good morning Dipper.

Dipper Pines: Oh, good morning Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Where are you going?

Dipper Pines: I ask Wendy if it's okay that we can go for a walk just the two of us.

Mabel Pines: (gasp) REALLY?! Oh my gosh! You got a date!

Dipper Pines: We're not having a date yet! We were just getting to know each other and I thought you don't like the idea about hanging with Wendy alone as young.

Mabel Pines: Well, I think I change my mind because I don't want to see you get depress when we get back home.

Dipper Pines: Wait, oh man! We have two more days to get a new time machine and get back home!

Mabel Pines: Don't worry Dipper, we still got time. Why don't you go walk with Wendy while I go find someone to build and I think I know who can invent it.

Dipper Pines: Are you sure you can do this?

Mabel Pines: I'll be fine. And remember what we discuss? Try not to mess up this once.

Dipper Pines: Alright, I won't mess this up. I promise.

Mabel Pines: Good! Now get out there and make your sister proud.

Dipper Pines: Thanks, I'm glad you accept it.

He left the room and went downstairs to get some breakfast. He enters the kitchen and he grabs some cereal and milk as he set it down at the table. He went to get a bowl and spoon as he set it down. Wendy came in to get a bowl and spoon and she sat with him. He looked at her.

Dipper Pines: Hey Wendy, you ready?

She nodded her head as she's eating her cereal. Her mother came in.

Wendy Corduroy: Good morning mom.

Sarah Corduroy: Good morning Wendy. What are you have been up to for today?

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper asks me if I can go out for a walk with him if that's okay with you.

Sarah Corduroy: Aw, that's sweet of you. I'm so glad that you get to know each other.

Both Dipper and Wendy are blushing.

Dipper Pines: Oh, thank you. I guess we should be going.

They put their bowls in the sink while her mom is getting her coffee.

Wendy Corduroy: You ready?

Dipper Pines: Yep.

Wendy Corduroy: Bye mom.

Sarah Corduroy: Bye kids. Be safe.

Wendy Corduroy: We will.

They went outside from the cabin and walking in the forests as they are heading to downtown. Once they reached it, they pass by each building.

Dipper Pines: What do you want to do today?

Wendy Corduroy: I don't know? What do you want to do today?

Dipper Pines: I'm thinking I say we go to the park.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay.

They're headed straight to the park. Meanwhile, Mabel left the house since she's already spoken Wendy's mom as she's walking around town to find someone who can invent the time machine until she reach to the junkyard.

Mabel Pines: So this is where Old Man lives. He could be here somewhere.

Suddenly, she hears him yelling when he's chasing his raccoon when it's holding something in its mouth. She recognizes Old Man McGucket since he made a robotic version of Gobber Wonkers.

Old Man McGucket: GET BACK HERE WITH MA' CAN OF SOUP YER LEAPIN' SCAVANGER!

With no luck, the raccoon climbed up to the wreckage car as its hiding itself. He kicks in dirt defeated and his head were looking down.

Old Man McGucket: Dag' nab it! That was ma' lunch!

Mabel Pines: Excuse me?

He turned around to see her. He put a grin on his face.

Old Man McGucket: Ah, a visitor! Welcome! How can I help yah' little lady?

Mabel Pines: Hi, I heard that you inventing something that's amazing and I was wondering if you could… well you know… time machine.

Old Man McGucket: Time machine yah' say? Why would yah' need a time machine for?

Mabel Pines: To study history?

Old Man McGucket: Welp, I can't say no to that. Right this way little fella, I can show yah' how it's done.

Mabel Pines: (whispered) Yes!

They went to his shack so he can invent the time machine. Meanwhile, they went to the park and sat down on the bench. They looked at the playground where children are playing with their parents.

Wendy Corduroy: My parents bring me to the park with my brothers. We played on the swings and sliding down on the slides, even playing with the sands like sandcastle.

Dipper Pines: You really love your family, do you?

Wendy Corduroy: Uh huh, what about you? Do you love your family as well?

Dipper Pines: Sure I do. My parents brought me and Mabel to the park back in Piedmont when we were toddlers. Mabel and I are playing in the swing and we built our sandcastle.

Wendy Corduroy: So what's it like in Piedmont?

Dipper Pines: Well it looks okay to me.

Wendy Corduroy: Same here.

They sat silence in ten seconds. Dipper is going to tell her about his feelings.

Dipper Pines: Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Yes?

Dipper Pines: Ever since we met back in the Mystery Shack, I couldn't help but notice that you are too cute with ponytail and there is one thing that I have to say to you.

Wendy Corduroy: What is it?

Dipper Pines: Wendy, I lo….. OW!

He didn't finish his sentence because he felt bump on back of his head. He turned around and saw the ball that was thrown by Robbie. He laughs at him rudely while both kids give him glares.

Robbie Valentino: Well, well, look who came by to visit?

Dipper Pines: What do you want now Robbie? Can you just leave us alone for once?

Robbie Valentino: Fat chance twerp and I thought I told you to stay away from her.

Wendy Corduroy: I told you Robbie, I'm not interested in you because you're bully. Why haven't you changed?!

Robbie Valentino: Because some stupid bullies got me into trouble and now they've been expelled thanks to the principle. You were used to be my friend until you turned your back on me to that kid!

He points his finger to Dipper in anger.

Dipper Pines: You're the one who turned your back on her by stealing her book! That's why she chooses me over you! C'mon Wendy, let's go.

They got off the bench as he grabs her hand and they walked away from him.

Robbie Valentino: What's wrong dude, chicken?

They stop walking as he heard what he said to him. He turns around with anger.

Dipper Pines: What did you just call me?

Robbie Valentino: Chicken!

Dipper let go of her hand as he clenched his and stomping his feet to him.

Dipper Pines: One, nobody calls me a chicken! Two, you are the most disrespectful kid I ever met! You're nothing but a bully!

He said to him sternly.

Robbie Valentino: Is that all you can threaten me? Where's your twin sister by the way? Did I scare her off?

Dipper Pines: Leave her out of this!

Robbie Valentino: Wow, you're just defending her. One of you bubs needs a leash.

Dipper just snapped and he punched him in the face. Wendy covers her mouth in shock and he rubbed his face as he looked at him anger with pure hatred.

Robbie Valentino: THAT'S IT!

He growled as he rammed to Dipper and they stumbled on the ground. Robbie was on top of him and he brutally punched him back. Wendy couldn't stand to see the fight.

Wendy Corduroy: STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Robbie ignored her as he continuing punching him. She run to him as she grab Robbie's jacket from his back to let go of Dipper, but he swing his arm to push her off of his back as she stumbles. Dipper punched back at him as he got him rolled over. He stands up and went to see Wendy that she was hurt, but luckily for her she wasn't injured.

Dipper Pines: You okay?

Wendy Corduroy: Behind you!

She cried as she points her finger. Dipper didn't notice at first when Robbie grabbed his vest and bring him against the tree to his back. He grips his shirt as he punched his stomach.

Robbie Valentino: You really think you cared about her?! You really think you're getting in my way?! I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you are just a nerd with your stupid twin….

He didn't finish his sentence because Dipper kick Robbie's shin. He growled when he felt it hurts. Dipper grab Robbie's jacket and he swing him against the tree on his back. He raised his fist as he's about to, but he's holding his arm as a threat.

Dipper Pines: Don't you ever call my sister that way! If you harm my sister, I will have to beat the crud out of you! UNDERSTAND?!

Robbie Valentino: Why should I care?

Dipper growled as he punch him to the ground and he was about to strike him until Wendy grab his shoulder.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, stop! Don't be the person who feared you are?

Dipper stopped as he looked at Wendy when his face turned sadness with shocked. He looked at Robbie as he was injured and he looked back at Wendy. He looked at his hands to think about himself for what he is.

Dipper Pines: What am I doing?

Wendy Corduroy: It's okay. Let's go home.

He nodded. He felt some pain as held his stomach.

Dipper Pines: Aw man, that really hurt.

Wendy Corduroy: Here, climb on my back.

Dipper Pines: Are you sure?

She nodded. He climbs onto her back and she's holding on his legs with her arms. He's blushing as she's carried on her back and they went back to her cabin leaving Robbie behind. He stands up and looked at them with anger as he mumbled.

Robbie Valentino: (mumbled) This isn't over.

* * *

 **Ouch! Poor Dipper. I hope he's alright after the fight. Mabel got the new time machine to get back home. Would she tell her brother about this? Find out next!**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	6. The Truth

**Alright folks, here's the next chapter. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 6: The Truth

Back in the junkyard, McGucket had already invented the time machine that is a watch. He handed a watch to Mabel.

Old Man McGucket: There you go little fella. It's all finished! Now try not to break it or loose it.

Mabel Pines: Thank you McGucket. I'll promise not to loose it or break it. Have a nice day.

Old Man McGucket: You too. Come back at any time.

He waves his arm when she left. She exits the junkyard and she's putting a watch in her sweater as she walks happily back to Wendy's cabin.

Mabel Pines: Now that is ready, it's time to show Dipper the new time machine and now we can finally go home!

She stops walking as she notice when Wendy is carrying Dipper on her back. She ran to then and they stop walking when they looked at her as she's approaching them.

Mabel Pines: Hey guys.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey Mabel. I didn't notice you check on us.

Mabel Pines: Well, I was just walking around to see something that you like, so how'd it go?

Dipper Pines: Terrible.

Mabel Pines: What happen?

Dipper Pines: I was about to tell her, but Robbie throws the ball on my head on purpose.

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, and he told him that he choose me over Robbie.

Mabel Pines: So he's a bully then?

Dipper Pines: Yes, and he called me a chicken and I just got mad after what he said to us and I punch him in the face.

Mabel Pines: WHAT?!

Wendy Corduroy: Geez, there's no reason to shout.

Mabel Pines: Sorry, carry on.

Dipper Pines: As I was saying, Robbie got mad and he literally beat me up.

Wendy Corduroy: I tried to stop him for hurting him but it's no use.

Dipper Pines: That's when I get really ticked off when he is threaten me and I cut off his sentences because I don't want to get you upset by calling you something that you don't like.

Mabel realizes what he meant and she gets angry as her clenched her fist.

Mabel Pines: Oh why that creep! When I get my hands on him…

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, relax. I broke up the fight. There's no need to beat him up for now.

Mabel Pines: Sorry. I got carried away since kindergarten.

Wendy Corduroy: No biggies, but we should get going. He's really injured on his stomach.

Mabel Pines: Ouch, that's terrible!

Dipper Pines: It's okay Mabel. Wendy's carrying me on our way home.

Mabel Pines: That's so sweet you carried him around.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks. Let's head back to my cabin.

They went through the woods to head back to her cabin and they have arrived once Mabel opens the door for them to go through. After they went inside, Mabel closes the door and went to the living room. Dipper got off her back and sit on the couch. Wendy took his hat and his vest off and set it down at the table.

Dipper Pines: Thanks for carrying me back there.

Wendy Corduroy: No problem. I carried one of my brothers in case he's tired.

Dipper Pines: Nice.

Her mom came by to see them and she looked at Dipper lying on the couch.

Sarah Corduroy: Hey kids. Is everything alright?

Wendy Corduroy: Yes Mom, but he's injured.

Sarah Corduroy: What happen?

Wendy Corduroy: He got into a fight with Robbie and he beat him up.

She was shocked at first. She looked at Dipper when he's injured and she could see a little bruise on his face.

Sarah Corduroy: How did this happen?!

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper got mad for what he said was cruel and he was trying to protect me and Mabel.

Mabel Pines: It's true! He was about to say something to me that is so disrespect!

Sarah Corduroy: Are you sure?

Mabel Pines: Yes.

Sarah Corduroy: (sigh) Why do most kids treat them that way?

She went to the phone to call someone while Mabel looked at her suspiciously.

Mabel Pines: Who are you calling?

Sarah Corduroy: I'm going to call your parents to explain what happen to your brother.

Mabel Pines: WHAT?! You can't call our parents!

Sarah Corduroy: I have to. I just don't want your parents to be worried about this.

Mabel Pines: I've already spoken to them!

Sarah Corduroy: When?

Mabel Pines: Uh…

Wendy Corduroy: Mabel, you didn't told your parents before I explain it to you. Especially for you Dipper.

Dipper Pines: Me? What did I do?

Wendy Corduroy: Nothing. I just said something about it.

Mabel Pines: Well, my parents already spoken to me before I ask you.

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, I know you're lying. We just want the truth.

Mabel Pines: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

They looked at her with their awkward face.

Mabel Pines: What?

Dipper Pines: You look good at quoting, but there's no reason to shout at them.

Wendy Corduroy: He's right. You could at least tell us why.

Mabel started to get sweat. She looked at Dipper and he just shrugged. She just couldn't stand it when she's running out ideas to cover their identities. She don't like lying to them, but it's the only way to not to mess with the timeline and she couldn't resist.

Mabel Pines: Oh for the love of Pete's Dragon! WE ARE NOT FROM HERE!

Both Wendy and her mother looked at her with shocked while she put the phone down. She looked at him when she'll be worried if she would tell them the truth. He closes his eyes as he nodded. Now it's time to tell them where they come from. She sighed as she's looked down at the floor.

Mabel Pines: We… are from the future.

They we're confused at first.

Wendy Corduroy: What?

Mabel Pines: You were right. We are the niece and nephew of Stanford Pines. We were born in August 31st, 1999. We are from the future, 2012.

Wendy Corduroy: I… I don't understand?

Dipper Pines: It's true Wendy. Our past selves are in Piedmont as 10 years old.

Wendy Corduroy: If you're from the future, that means I'm 15 as a teenager from the future?

They nodded.

Wendy Corduroy: Then why are you here?

Dipper Pines: We got into a fight with the time measure because I tried to win you a prize at the fair while Mabel tried to get it back to win her pig from her rival. I've been worked so hard to avoid you from getting your eye hurt from the ball.

Wendy Corduroy: Wait, I got hit by a ball in my eye?

He nodded. The twins are from the future as twelve while their past selves are back in Piedmont as ten. She gets confused at first, but her friends got in her time by accident. Now she finally understands.

Mabel Pines: We're really sorry that we should've told you sooner, but I guess you can kick us out now.

She moves her head down in shame and so does Dipper.

Dipper Pines: I'm really sorry Wendy, Mrs. Corduroy. We didn't even visit our cousin with our parents. We lied. I lied. I hope you understand

Sarah Corduroy: Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about.

They shot their heads to her as they confused.

Dipper and Mabel: Huh?

Sarah Corduroy: I am really surprised how you got here. At first I thought it only works in the movie, but now it's real.

Dipper Pines: Really?

Sarah Corduroy: Of course. And don't worry, we won't tell anyone when we're ready.

Mabel Pines: You're not kicking us out?

Sarah Corduroy: Of course not! I would never kick you out and I won't let that happen.

Wendy Corduroy: What about the time measure?

Mabel Pines: It was taking away by time traveler guy and he got arrested by the time police and they left without us. But don't worry, that's what I brought this.

She took the watch out of her sweater when she's showing to them. They looked at it when they thought it was a watch.

Dipper Pines: Is that joke?

Mabel Pines: Nope. It's a time machine wristband. It was made by Old Man McGucket when he gave it to me. It has buttons that it can tell us a number like communicator watch. Since it's ready, we can finally head back home and save my pig.

Dipper Pines: Wait, what about Wendy? What about the deal we promise that I can hangout with her?

She looked at Wendy when she's a little frown. Mabel totally forgot about his plan to hangout with her before they head home.

Wendy Corduroy: You're not leaving are you?

Mabel Pines: No, of course not. We don't leave until tomorrow by morning.

Sarah Corduroy: You're leaving by morning?

Dipper Pines: Yes, it's where the Mystery Fair was setup and it opens until the sunset. At least we didn't mess up your timeline for four days since we have arrived.

Wendy Corduroy: But, what are you going to do now?

Dipper Pines: Don't worry, I'll promise we can go out tomorrow without interruption. We still got time in two days. Right?

Wendy Corduroy: (mumbled) I don't know?

Dipper Pines: Wendy, I know it hurts, but can you give me a second chance?

She looked at him with his eyes like a puppy face. She couldn't help, but smile spread her face.

Wendy Corduroy: Alright, I'll go out with you tomorrow.

He stands up with joyfulness.

Dipper Pines: YES!

He felt pain from his stomach when he sits back down.

Dipper Pines: Ow! Okay, I should be more careful than that.

Wendy Corduroy: I'll go get an ice pack.

She went to the kitchen to get an ice pack while her mom is preparing lunch. Mabel rubs his shoulder and he looked at her.

Dipper Pines: I'm sorry Mabel. I tried not to mess up, but…

Mabel Pines: It's okay Dipper. I know you did the right thing to protect us.

Dipper Pines: Thanks, but I meant was that I never chance to hangout with Wendy because I get jealous if it weren't for Robbie. I know you wanted to go back to our own time like I do. What would happen if we altered the timeline?

Mabel Pines: I don't think there is such thing as altered.

Dipper Pines: Are you sure?

Mabel Pines: I'm 100% positive.

Wendy came back with ice pack. She put it on his stomach causing Dipper to shivering when he's cold.

Wendy Corduroy: You okay?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, pretty chilly.

Wendy Corduroy: You're going to be okay once you're feeling better tomorrow.

Dipper Pines: Look, about that….

Wendy Corduroy: It wasn't your fault. Robbie always tries to ruin everything, but now you are defending me.

Mabel Pines: Hey, what about me?

Wendy Corduroy: And your sister too.

Dipper Pines: What's going to happen to Robbie.

Wendy Corduroy: Mom already explain to his parents and told them it's the best not get any worse.

Mabel Pines: You spoke with her before she call his parents.

Wendy Corduroy: It's only way otherwise he finds out he's in big trouble.

They sighed in relief and he turn on the TV to watch. Wendy sit on the couch with Dipper and Mabel and she put her hand on his forehead. Dipper's blushing when she touch his birthmark and smiled at her. She giggled at him as he chuckled while Mabel witness to see them. She knew he had a crush on her since the first day of summer in her own time. Later that night, they've already ate their dinner and they get themselves clean as they are prepared to go to bed. Wendy got out from the bathroom after she's brushing her tooth. Before she went back to her room, she heard something that came from the guest room. She went closer to the door and she uses her ear to listen them. She heard something's going on until her mother came to the hallway and she looked at her.

Sarah Corduroy: Wendy?

She looked at her mom as she stood back from the door.

Sarah Corduroy: What are you doing outside?

Wendy Corduroy: Nothing?

She looked down embarrassment and her arms on her back. Her mother notice this when her daughter was so nervous.

Sarah Corduroy: Is this about the boy?

She nodded. Her mother step closer and kneeled to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

Sarah Corduroy: I know it's tough, but you need to understand this. They have to go back to their own time and I promise you'll see them again.

Wendy Corduroy: I wish I can, but what if they don't come back?

Sarah Corduroy: They'll be back in 3 years later, but that doesn't mean you'll never see them again. Look, when I move here, I went to applied the job as school teacher and when I'm on my way to work, I notice when your father was cutting the tree and I ask him what's he doing and he told me when it's his job to cut down the old tree with no leafs on it. I notice when he's so strong and handsome and a few days to pass, we went on a date and I had such a wonderful time. And that's when you came along.

Wendy Corduroy: Does this mean I still have some time?

Sarah Corduroy: Of course sweetie. You still have some time. If you want to sleep with them, that's fine with me.

Wendy Corduroy: Really?

Sarah Corduroy: Absolutely.

Wendy Corduroy: Thank you.

She hugged her mom and she hugged her back.

Sarah Corduroy: Your welcome. Now get some sleep.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay, goodnight mom.

Sarah Corduroy: Goodnight Wendy. Sweet dreams.

She kissed her forehead and let go of her as she went to her room and close the door. Wendy knocks the door three times and she heard them to say come in.

Mabel Pines: (through the door) Enter!

She open the door to enter their room and the twins are looking at her.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey dude.

Dipper Pines: Hey Wendy. So we heard everything about your mom.

Wendy Corduroy: How long have you been listening to?

They shrugged their shoulders and she closes the door.

Wendy Corduroy: I was wondering if I could sleep with you guys. I could get you some company.

Mabel Pines: Of course you can sleep with us. You'll be sleeping on his side while he's in the middle.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks.

She turn off the light and they scooch over to make more room for Wendy and she climb on the bed as she lying on his side. She looked at him.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, thanks for saving me back there.

Dipper Pines: No problem, but if it weren't me, you'll be stuck with him.

Wendy Corduroy: I'd rather not. I had my friends to accompany me for multiple times.

Dipper Pines: Fair enough. Goodnight.

Wendy Corduroy: Sleep tight.

Mabel Pines: Dream of bed bunnies tonight.

Mabel went to sleep first as they giggled. Wendy pecked him on his cheek and she went to sleep. Dipper couldn't believe that she just kiss him on his cheek and he smiled. He notice when Wendy move her arm to hold him as a teddy bear and he went to sleep. Tomorrow he'll try again to go out with Wendy without anyone to interfere.

* * *

 **My guess the secret is out, but they'll understand. Would Dipper try again to go out with Wendy tomorrow before they went back home. Find out next.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	7. Young Love

**Hey there, sorry for taking so long because I've been running out of ideas, but I've already taken care of it. I didn't go to Boston because of weather schedule from last two weeks. Please enjoy for the next chapter and review it.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 7: Young Love

The very next morning, her mother opens the door to check on the kids and she sees them sleeping peacefully. She took out her phone and took a picture on her phone. When she's finished, she look at the photo and she's smiling at it when she sees them as adorable. She left the room to make some breakfast. Dipper woke up first as he yawns and he open his eyes to look at Wendy. He rubs her head gently until she woke up.

Dipper Pines: Good morning Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Good morning Dipper. How's your stomach?

Dipper Pines: I feel much better now. How about you?

Wendy Corduroy: Same.

Mabel woke up as well and she's rubbing her eyes.

Dipper Pines: Good morning Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Good morning Dipper, Wendy. How'd you feel?

Dipper Pines: My stomach is better and I feel great.

Mabel Pines: Excellent! Now since our secret is exposed, it's time for you and Wendy to go out and have some fun, but first, let's have some breakfast.

Dipper Pines: Don't you think it's way too early for us? I mean we still got 2 days left before we head home.

Mabel Pines: It'll be fine Dipper. I understand how you felt and I'm sure you'll get a chance.

Dipper Pines: If you say so.

They got off of their bed and getting themselves clean while Wendy went to her room to get her clothes change. Later in the kitchen, her mother is cooking pancakes for breakfast and set it on the table. The kids came downstairs to the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

Wendy Corduroy: Good morning mom.

Dipper and Mabel: Good morning.

Sarah Corduroy: Good morning kids. Did you sleep well?

Mabel Pines: Yeah we did.

Dipper Pines: My stomach is all better now.

Sarah Corduroy: I'm glad you're all better. I made you some pancakes if you want some.

Mabel Pines: Sure.

They sit at the table to eat their breakfast. After they eat their pancakes, they put their dishes in the dishwasher.

Dipper Pines: Mrs. Corduroy. May I ask your permission?

Sarah Corduroy: Sure.

Dipper Pines: Is it okay that we can go out for while?

Sarah Corduroy: Yes you may, but try not to get involve for your safety.

Dipper Pines: Thank you. You ready?

Wendy Corduroy: Yep.

Dipper Pines: Okay, let's go.

They went to the door while they waved back.

Wendy Corduroy: Bye mom.

Sarah Corduroy: Bye Wendy. You two have fun today and be very careful out there.

Wendy Corduroy: We will.

Mabel Pines: Enjoy your day!

Dipper Pines: You too!

They went outside and close the door. They walk through forest to downtown.

Dipper Pines: So where do we start?

Wendy Corduroy: Well we could try again since yesterday. Want to go to the mall?

Dipper Pines: They have a mall here? I would love that.

Wendy Corduroy: This is gonna be fun.

They have arrived at the mall as Dipper look amazed. There's shopping and dining everywhere.

Dipper Pines: Wow!

Wendy Corduroy: Pretty cool, huh?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, it's huge. I've been to the mall back at home.

Wendy Corduroy: Cool. C'mon!

She grabs Dipper's hand and they went to look around some shopping's until they to the clothing department. They look through some clothes to try it on. Wendy picked out a small size button up flannel shirt.

Wendy Corduroy: I'm going to try it on.

Dipper Pines: Okay.

She went to changing room to try out her new shirt. Later, she steps out and Dipper looked at her appearance.

Dipper Pines: You look great.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks man. Flannel is my favorite color.

Dipper Pines: You sure flannel is color?

Wendy Corduroy: I guess?

After her tryouts, Dipper bought her new shirt for since he got his money. They stop by at the photo booth to take themselves a picture and they come to look at their four pictures was show like their poses. They went to game store to look at it. Dipper picked up a game and shows it to Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: My brothers have one of these at home.

Dipper Pines: Really? I have one of these at home too.

Wendy Corduroy: No way.

Dipper Pines: Yep. Mabel and I play a lot.

Wendy Corduroy: Same here with my brothers.

He put it back and exits the game store. They're having McDonald's for lunch in the afternoon and they're sharing chocolate shake with two straws in one cup as they are drinking. Dipper is moving his eyes to look around the area and Wendy is staring at him. Her thought was he looks cute and he stared back to her. They stop drinking when this is empty as they blush.

Dipper Pines: So you had a good time?

Wendy Corduroy: Oh definitely.

Dipper Pines: Thanks for hanging out with me.

Wendy Corduroy: You're welcome. I had a question for you.

Dipper Pines: Alright, shoot.

Wendy Corduroy: Yesterday before I go to bed, I overheard when you and Mabel are talking about something else like some girls. Do you have one?

Dipper was shocked at first, but she was asking him curious.

Dipper Pines: I never had a girl back from my school. They just see me as weird and nerd.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, sorry.

Dipper Pines: No, it's alright. It's just…. I'm not ready for this until I met you. Have you?

Wendy Corduroy: Well, I'm not ready for that either because most boys ask me out and I kindly turn down to them, especially Robbie.

Dipper Pines: Does your mom works there?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, my mom works at school as a teacher. I'm in a class with her and I was lucky that I have her. She's always there for me when I got bullied way before Robbie.

Dipper Pines: Wow, your mother's a great teacher.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks dork.

Dipper Pines: Want to head back?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure.

They got up and throw away their empties as they leave. Dipper stops for a moment when he saw a flower booth. He went over to get a rose and he gives a dollar to person who's in charge. Wendy looked at him curious at first, but she realized Dipper offered her a rose. She looked at it when he gives it to her with smile.

Dipper Pines: For you.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh Dipper! That's so sweet!

Dipper Pines: I picked out a flower for you and I hope you like it.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh I love it. Thank you!

She gives him a hug and he's blushing.

Dipper Pines: You're welcome.

She let go of him and hold his hand as they are about to head back to her cabin. Once they reach the cabin, they enter through the door and went to the living room where Mabel is knitting her sweater. She looks up to them and sees them holding.

Dipper Pines: Hey Mabes.

Mabel Pines: Hey Dip. How's your date?

Dipper Pines: It's…good, I guess.

Mabel Pines: Wait, is that your rose and your bag?

Wendy Corduroy: Yes it is.

She squeals in gleefully.

Mabel Pines: Oh my gosh! You DO love her! I'm so proud of you Dipper. You finally have your true love. I'm so glad you guys can get to hang with each other.

They're both blushing in embarrassment. Her mother came in to see them.

Sarah Corduroy: What's with all the commotion?

Wendy Corduroy: Hi mom. Dipper and I went to the mall and we have so much fun. We went some shopping that he picked out for me. We shared chocolate shake with our lunch and he gave me a rose.

Her mother is smiling at them.

Sarah Corduroy: Aw, that's so sweet of him. You had a good time with him?

Wendy Corduroy: Yea, it was great. I'll bring it upstairs to my room.

Sarah Corduroy: Okay, I'm going to make some dinner when it's evening.

Wendy Corduroy: Okay.

They went upstairs while her mom is starting to make dinner. They enter her room and she set the bag down by her drawer. She went to get her vase to fill out water from the bathroom. She set it down on her drawer and places her rose inside the vase.

Wendy Corduroy: It's beautiful.

Dipper Pines: Is sure is.

They sat on her bed and sit quietly. He looked at her calendar when tomorrow he'll be back to their future with Mabel.

Dipper Pines: Wendy, remember when Mabel ask you wait here back at the museum?

Wendy Corduroy: Yes?

Dipper Pines: Well the reason she spoke to me that we can't tell you because we might alternate our time.

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, there's nothing wrong with our timeline. I was just curious what you and Mabel were talking in the bathroom.

Dipper Pines: Alright, remember what I told you about the false founder?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah.

He moves his head closer to her ear as he whispering. She was shocked to hear for secret.

Wendy Corduroy: No way!

Dipper Pines: Yes way.

Wendy Corduroy: So that's why your sister wants to keep a secret. Is it true that the true founder was trapped?

Dipper Pines: Yep

Wendy Corduroy: Wow, so much for history line.

Dipper Pines: Sorry.

Wendy Corduroy: It's okay. I won't tell anybody.

She zips her mouth with her finger. Dipper laughed.

Dipper Pines: Still getting it.

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah.

He rolled his eyes and he looked at her picture with her family in front of the castle. He picked it up as he studies it.

Dipper Pines: You went on a vacation trip.

Wendy Corduroy: Uh huh. My family took me to Disneyland when I was a girl. I met my favorite character and went on a ride. It was awesome.

Dipper Pines: Mabel and I went there too with my parents.

Wendy Corduroy: Cool. Have you met your favorite character as well?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, Mabel is really excited and dreams to be a princess back in old days. I've also enjoyed the ride too.

Wendy Corduroy: Really?

Dipper Pines: Absolutely.

He set it down on her night stand. He put his hand on her hand and looks straight to her eyes.

Dipper Pines: You had beautiful eyes.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, thank you.

She's blushing at him and they slowly move their head closer as they close their eyes. They keep getting closer until their lips had met. Dipper's thought was like he never had a kiss from a girl before and they shared their first kiss. Suddenly, they hear the door open when they stop kissing and looking at her mother. They we're shocked when she's just standing right by her door. The kids thought they got themselves into trouble.

Sarah Corduroy: Wendy….

Wendy Corduroy: Mom! It's not what not you think?!

Sarah Corduroy: I know what you are doing and I was surprise that you got lucky.

Dipper Pines: It was my fault that I carried away.

Sarah Corduroy: I'm not mad at you. It was so lovely, but tried to be more careful next time.

Dipper Pines: Okay, sorry about that.

Sarah Corduroy: It's fine. I'm letting you know when dinner is ready.

Wendy Corduroy: We'll be right there.

She just left her room and went downstairs leaving Dipper and Wendy blushing.

Wendy Corduroy: Sorry.

Dipper Pines: Don't be. That's our first kiss huh.

She nodded blushing. They went downstairs to the kitchen to eat their dinner. Later that night, they're playing truth or dare game in her room with their pajamas on. Mabel just giggled since he confesses her about the kiss.

Mabel Pines: I can't believe you just told us during dinner.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, that's embarrassing.

Mabel Pines: Oh come on Dipper. It's not that bad. Now, who wants to go first? I DO!

Dipper Pines: (mumbled) Oh brother. Alright Mabel, truth or dare.

Mabel Pines: Dare!

Dipper Pines: I dare you to prank phone call on Soos.

Mabel Pines: Okay! May I borrow your phone?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure.

She gave her phone to Mabel and she dialed a number. She waited to pick it up until she heard a voice.

Soos: (on the phone) _Hello?_

Mabel Pines: (lower pitch voice) Hello! Is your refrigerator is running?

Soos: (on the phone) _Yes, the fridge is running. Why?_

Mabel Pines: (lower pitch voice) Well you better go get because someone is eating your food!

Soos: (on the phone) _Oh my gosh! You're right! I have to safe my leftover._

She heard a phone hang up and they start laughing while Mabel is rolling back and forth.

Wendy Corduroy: That's a good prank call.

Mabel Pines: Alright Wendy, truth or dare?

Wendy Corduroy: Dare.

Dipper Pines: Oh boy.

Mabel Pines: I dare you to….bounce your bed for 20 times!

Wendy Corduroy: Okay.

Wendy stands on her bed and bounce by 20 times until she stops.

Wendy Corduroy: Ok Dipper, truth or dare?

Dipper Pines: Truth.

Wendy Corduroy: Let me tell you something. Do you ever kiss a girl?

Dipper is blushing after she's asking him while Mabel saying ooh at him.

Dipper Pines: No, not really. Do you?

Wendy Corduroy: Same here.

Mabel Pines: _Dipper and Wendy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

He playfully punches her shoulder.

Dipper Pines: Oh knock it off Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Ha ha, I was just teasing you.

Wendy just yawned and looks at the alarm clock.

Dipper Pines: You tired?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, you should get rest.

Dipper Pines: Right, we should wake up early.

Mabel Pines: Yeah! Tomorrow we can go back to our future.

Dipper Pines: Alright Mabel. Calm down. I hope this watch will work.

Mabel Pines: Okay, let's hit some hays.

Before Mabel left, Dipper is thinking something.

Dipper Pines: Hey Mabel. Would it be alright if I can sleep with her?

Mabel Pines: Are you sure?

Dipper Pines: Of course. I hope she don't mind, do you?

Wendy Corduroy: Nah, I don't mind.

Dipper Pines: See? Is that okay with you?

Mabel Pines: Of course you can. I don't mind sleeping alone like my bed.

Dipper Pines: Thanks. Goodnight Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Goodnight Dipper. Goodnight Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Goodnight Mabel.

Mabel left Wendy's room closing the door behind her leaving both Dipper and Wendy alone. They got themselves into bed covering by blanket.

Dipper Pines: One more night, huh.

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah.

Dipper Pines: Well, goodnight Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Goodnight Dipper.

They snuggled together as they close their eyes with their nose kiss. Sarah opens the door to see her daughter, but she's already asleep with Dipper and she smiles. She went over to kiss Wendy on her head.

Sarah Corduroy: Goodnight Wendy. Sweet dreams.

She exit her room closing door behind her as two love birds hold hands together peacefully.

* * *

 **Isn't it sweet? Dipper finally get his chance to hang out with Wendy. Our story will continue on the next chapter.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	8. I Always Knew You

**Here's the next chapter where they say goodbye, but they'll be seeing each other again. Here's some Wendip parts for everyone! By the way, I think it would be fair if she didn't hit by her eye so that way Dipper can win a prize for her while Mabel get Waddles at the same time. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 8: I Always Knew You

The next morning for their last day, Dipper and Wendy snuggled on her bed as they held each other and he woke up as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at Wendy smiling and he's gently shaking her shoulder until she woke and yawns. She opens her eyes to see Dipper.

Wendy Corduroy: Good morning doofus.

Dipper Pines: Good morning Wendy. Today's the day, huh?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, today's the day.

Dipper Pines: So how's sleeping.

Wendy Corduroy: It's good. Let's get dressed and be ready.

Dipper Pines: Okay.

They got out from her bed and getting ready. Once Dipper got out from her room, Mabel got out from the guest room early with fully clothed seeing her brother causing him startled.

Mabel Pines: Morning Dipper!

Dipper Pines: Mabel! You startled me.

Mabel Pines: Sorry bro. Just got out early and today's the day we can go back to our future and getting back my pig.

Dipper Pines: You keep saying that over and over.

Mabel Pines: Oh c'mon Dipper. I was just anxious to get Waddles back before Pacifica get's him first. Can you please let me win back to my pig?

He looked her with puppy face. He can't bared enough to see his sister miserable if she doesn't win back her pig. He sighed in defeat.

Dipper Pines: Fine, you win.

She gave him a big hug.

Mabel Pines: Thanks Dipper. He means a lot to me.

Dipper Pines: I know. I wish I could get a second chance for her.

Mabel Pines: If you want to win the prize for her so bad, then tell her watch out from the ball like dodge.

Dipper Pines: You know what? That sounds a good idea.

Mabel Pines: See, it's not so bad. Am I right?

Dipper already put on his clothes until they hear the door open as Wendy came out in her clothes. She looked at them as they prepared.

Wendy Corduroy: Are you guys ready?

Mabel Pines: Yes we are ready.

Dipper Pines: Let's get going.

They went downstairs to eat their breakfast and later they went to her mother's car to drive up to the Mystery Shack as they left her cabin. Meanwhile, they have parked the car as they arrived in front of the shack. They got out of the car and walked to the empty space where fair might set up in the future.

Wendy Corduroy: So is this where you came from here?

Dipper Pines: Yep. This is where we dropped in from four days.

Wendy Corduroy: Do you really have to go?

Mabel Pines: We have to Wendy. This is where we belong to our time. It's been having fun with you. You're my great friend Wendy.

Mabel gave her a hug and she returns the hug. They let go of each other as they hold hands.

Wendy Corduroy: Thank you Mabel for being my true friend.

They let go of their hands and she looked at him with his hands on her back.

Dipper Pines: Well, this is it. It's been having fun hanging out with you like going on a date or sleep together.

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, same here.

Dipper Pines: There's one thing I would like you to have this.

He handed her a gift to Wendy once she looked at it. It was a golden charm necklace with a heart. She gasped as she's realized when he gave it to her and she looked at him. She put on her necklace around her neck.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, I bought it at the store while you were looking for some clothes. I hope you like it.

Wendy Corduroy: Liked it? I love it! Thank you so much.

Dipper Pines: You're welcome. And there is one thing that I should've finished my sentence back at the park.

He put his hands on her hands as they're held to each other. She looked to his eyes with blushing.

Dipper Pines: Wendy, I love you. From the bottom of my heart.

Her tears is started to shed with joyful and she gave him a hug and he return to hug back. Both Mabel and Sarah looked at them happily in proud.

Wendy Corduroy: (whispered) I love you too, Dipper. You've always being a handsome boy I ever met.

The kids let go of each other and looked at them. He wiped her tears.

Dipper Pines: Its okay Wendy. I'll see you again soon in three years. Will you promise me that you'll never forget?

Wendy Corduroy: Of course I'll never forget you.

They let go of their hands and he walked over to Mabel where she stands.

Dipper Pines: Mrs. Corduroy. Thanks for everything.

Sarah Corduroy: You are most certainly welcome. You can come by to visit anytime.

Dipper Pines: Thanks. Alright Mabel, it's time.

Mabel hand the time watch to Dipper as he put it on his left hand. He set up the time to 2012 and he looked up to both Wendy and her mother one last time. Before he pushes it, Wendy ran up to him to do one last thing. She pierces her lip into his as she kissed him and he kissed her back. They stop kissing and gave him one last hug.

Wendy Corduroy: Thank you Dipper, for everything.

Dipper Pines: You're welcome.

They let go of their hug and she walked back to her mother. The twins hold their hands as they prepared to go back to their future. They waved at them smiled.

Dipper Pines: Goodbye Wendy! I always love you!

Wendy Corduroy: Goodbye Dipper! Goodbye Mabel! Thanks for everything!

Mabel Pines: Goodbye Wendy! Try not to get too many boys!

He pushes the button and they disappear with a flash. Wendy hugged her mother with her tears of happiness.

Sarah Corduroy: It's alright sweetie. I'm sure you'll see them again.

She let go of her mother and looked at her necklace with smile.

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, someday I'll them real soon.

3 years later in 2012, they appeared with the flash. They looked around to see the shack and the fair has already set up. They were shocked when it finally works.

Dipper Pines: Mabel, we made it. It worked!

Mabel Pines: WOO HOO! We're finally back home! I can't believe it actually work! Now I need to get Waddles before anyone else touches him. DON'T WORRY WADDLES! I'M COMING FOR YOU!

She ran off to find her pig leaving Dipper laughing.

Dipper Pines: That's my sister.

Suddenly, he hears a voice that he recognizes.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey doofus.

He turned around to see her as 15 year old self again. He smiled at her.

Dipper Pines: Hey Wendy. You finally made it.

Wendy Corduroy: Of course I made it. I was about to go looking for you, but you and Mabel came out of nowhere.

Dipper Pines: You knew?

Wendy Corduroy: Uh huh. I remember where you told me where you went back in time with Mabel by accident and you met me when I was 12 year old girl. I figured I had to wait after you two came for the first summer until today.

Dipper Pines: You we're waiting for me this whole time?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah dude, you went disappear until you return in 2 minutes.

Dipper Pines: Oh yeah, the funny thing is….

He got cut off when she gave him a hug after she kneeled down to him.

Wendy Corduroy: I always knew you come back after 3 years. You actually here for real. It's so great see you.

He returned the hug as he pat her back.

Dipper Pines: It's good to see you too.

They stop hugging and she stands up.

Wendy Corduroy: So, wanna look around?

Dipper Pines: Sure.

They walked around through the fair until they approach the booth stands where they have so many prizes.

Wendy Corduroy: Whoa, check it out.

They walked to the ball game to see a panda duck toy.

Wendy Corduroy: I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!

Dipper Pines: (Sigh) Wendy, I just wanted to say that, well I just wanted say that people makes mistakes, and when they do, you should forgive them. And also those tight pants are overrated.

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, you lost me.

Dipper Pines I know. One ball please.

The man gave one ball to Dipper.

Ball Game Carnie: You only get one chance.

It really hit him when Mabel told him that he'll get his chance. Let's hope he doesn't hit Wendy in eye by some mistakes. He looked at as she is thumbs up. He really wanted to avoid for hurting, but he's going to warn her fast and he is ready to throw the ball.

Dipper Pines: And a one and a two and a….

He throws the ball to bring down the bottles and it's his chance as it bounces back.

Dipper Pines: DOWN!

They quickly dodge from the ball as it missed and went straight to Robbie as 16 year old self again as he's walking, but the ball landed on his eye.

Robbie Valentino: AAHHH! MY EYE!

He covered his eye as he injured. Both Dipper and Wendy stand in shock and he can't believe it actually work. They finally dodge from the ball.

Dipper Pines: I did it. I finally did it!

Wendy Corduroy: Wow that was quick, huh?

Ball Game Carnie: Your stuffed creature of indeterminate species, miss.

The man gave the panda duck toy to Wendy. She squeezes it like a teddy bear.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh sweet!

Dipper Pines: It is done.

They heard Mabel screaming his name.

Mabel Pines: DIPPER!

She attacks him in a hug and lifts him up with joyful and Waddles is standing next to her.

Mabel Pines: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Waddles replied with oink.

Mabel Pines: He's saying thank you in Pig! Aren't you, Waddles?

Waddles oink in happiness.

Mabel is happy that she got her pig while the other hand when Pacifica is holding the chicken pecking on her saying "ow".

Wendy Corduroy: So that's your pig?

Mabel Pines: Uh huh. His name is Waddles. Waddles, say hi to Wendy.

Waddles oink at Wendy saying hello.

Wendy Corduroy: (laughing) Hello Waddles.

Dipper Pines: I couldn't break your heart, Mabel. Besides, there's no way Wendy can date Robbie all summer, right?

Wendy Corduroy: Who said anything about dating?

Dipper Pines: Huh?

Before she can reply to him, Robbie shows up with bruises on his left eye.

Robbie Valentino: There you are Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey Robbie. Whoa, what happen to your eye?

Robbie Valentino: Got hit by a ball. Man it hurts. So I was wondering it I… you a...

Wendy Corduroy: Look what Dipper got me!

They were smiling at him, but Robbie recognized to Dipper when he got it first. He looks disappointed.

Robbie Valentino: Pfft. Whatever. Can't even tell what species it is. Stupid.

He put on his hoodie as he pulled his knots to close his hoodie on his head and left in disgrace.

Wendy Corduroy: What's his deal? Looks like I came to the fair with the right guy.

Dipper Pines: I think he's jealous.

They laughed about him.

Mabel Pines: I guess I should leave you two love birds alone for a while. C'mon Waddles.

Mabel left followed by Waddles leaving both love birds alone.

Wendy Corduroy: Looks like it's just you and me now, huh?

Dipper Pines: Yeah. Want to go on a ride to Tunnel of Love and Corn Dog?

Wendy Corduroy: Sure, that would be fun.

They went to the tunnel of love and then they had so much fun. Later in the afternoon, they went to the ferris wheel. They took a seat and they went go up until it stops. Once they reach the top, they can see the whole town from the view.

Wendy Corduroy: Would you look at that. I can see the towns from here.

Dipper Pines: Wow.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey, check out Stan down there

Dipper Pines: What?

They looked down at Stan where he's sitting in dunk tank. Everyone had ran out of balls.

Stanley Pines: Ha, you suckers! Your pockets are empty and I'm still sittin' high and dry!

Everyone booed at him angrier.

Stanley Pines: Boo! Ha, boo! I love it! Hey, big guy!

Her dad, Manly Dan stop where he's walking and looked at Stan as he's pointing him.

Stanley Pines: Yeah that's right! I'm talking to you lumberjack! Take your best!

Manly Dan pulled out his ax and he threw at the target by breaking it. It causes the seat to drop Stan in the tank with a splash. Everyone cheered on Manly Dan.

Dan Corduroy: That's what you get, old man!

Dipper and Wendy are laughing at Stan down from the ferris wheel.

Wendy Corduroy: I can't believe my dad just throw the axe at the target.

Dipper Pines: Oh man! I hope mom could've seen this.

She stops laughing as her smile went down to frown. When they got off from the ferris wheel, they went over to the bench and sat down. Dipper looked at her confused.

Dipper Pines: Was it something I said?

Wendy Corduroy: No, it's fine, but…. I didn't even ask you about my mother on your first day of summer until now.

Dipper Pines: What happen?

Wendy Corduroy: During fall breaks after you and Mabel left to your timeline, my mom and I spend some time when we were walking back home. It turns out she doesn't feel well. She had some cancer problems and I tried to call out for help. An ambulance came and took her to the hospital to save her. We visit her everyday and a month. I couldn't bared enough to see this. When it was time, she told me had to go.

Dipper Pines: What do you mean?

Wendy lowered her head. Dipper knew what she meant to say.

Wendy Corduroy: She passed away.

He was shocked and gasps. He couldn't believe about what happen to her mother.

Dipper Pines: She's gone?

She nodded. He felt so bad about her when it happens.

Dipper Pines: I'm so sorry about your mother. I didn't know.

Wendy Corduroy: It's okay. I know you didn't mean it to say it about my mother. After her funeral, I went to high school as I participate, but I was really bored without my mother. And today when summer comes, you and your sister came along. I wish she could see you again.

Dipper went to hug her to comfort her.

Wendy Corduroy: I miss you so much.

Dipper Pines: Me too Wendy. Me too.

Later that evening, Wendy went home with her prize as she's prepared to get herself sleep. She went to her room after she changes her clothes to pajamas. She looked at the photo from three years ago with Dipper. She smiled at the picture as she remembers the day they went out. She looked at her necklace with a heart as she's smiled since the day when he gave to her before the twins went back to their time. She's glad to see them again and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Mystery Shack, the fair has been cleaned up and clear for some empty space. In their room, Mabel is wearing her pajamas and she's rubbing her pig.

Mabel Pines: Who's a good pig? Who's a good little piggy wiggy.

Dipper entered their room with only his shirt and pants. Mabel looked at him.

Dipper Pines: It's good to be back here in our time.

Mabel Pines: It sure is.

Dipper Pines: Hey Mabel. Thanks for the heads up. You know, give her a heads up from the ball.

Mabel Pines: No problem Dip. I'm so glad you have your second chance to hang out with Wendy

Dipper Pines: Yeah. Let's get some sleep.

Mabel Pines: Okay, goodnight Dipper.

Dipper Pines: Goodnight Mabel.

Mabel Pines: Goodnight Waddles.

Waddles oink at her saying goodnight. Dipper couldn't help but chuckled.

Dipper Pines: That'll do pig. That'll do.

They drifted to sleep peacefully. He's glad that he had a best day ever to hang out with Wendy at the Mystery Fair.

* * *

 **Wasn't that fun? I'm glad he finally had a chance. But it's not over yet, because there's more chapter to be carried on. I'll come up with the best idea soon.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	9. The Wrath of Robbie

**This is next chapter where you have seen that's bad. If Wendy discover Robbie beat up Dipper, she might broke up with him. It was based from the story that it was taken place after "Fight Fighters". Please comment and enjoy. WARNING: There will be Violence!**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 9: The Wrath of Robbie

It's been a day after the Mystery Fair, Soos took Dipper, Mabel, and Stan to the arcade to show them around the games. The twins already know about the games since younger Wendy took them their and they have to keep a secret to anyone including their uncle and Soos.

Soos: This is it dudes, my favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know, I learned right here. A frog taught me how to cross a street. When my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts. And this thing taught me how to dance.

Old Man McGucket is dancing the game that was out of order.

Old Man McGucket: Woo-hoo-hoo! I've been jiggin' here for seven days straight!

Mabel picked up the plug.

Mabel Pines: Uh, Soos.

Soos: Let him have this.

Stan walk to the new game called "Insert Token".

Stanley Pines: Huh?

He inserts a coin and the screen say "Insert Token". Stan is growling at it. In the other room, Wendy joined in with Dipper to play the game called "Fight Fighters". They played as Rumble McSkirmish and Dr. Karate.

Dipper Pines: Watch out! Wow! Ooh, cutscene!

Rumble McSkirmish: DR. KARATE, YOU KILLED MY FATHER AGAIN!

Dr. Karate: HHNNGHHHH!

Rumble McSkirmish: YOU TAKE THAT BAAACKKKK!

Game Announcer: FIGHT!

Rumble and Dr. Karate are being controlled by Dipper and Wendy when they fight each other. Dipper is about to win.

Dipper Pines: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Go! Go!

Game Announcer: K.O! The winner…. Rumble McSkirmish!

Rumble McSkirmish: WINNERS DON'T LOSE!

Wendy Corduroy: What? You cheated!

Dipper Pines: (imitate Rumble) YOU TAKE THAT BAAACKKKK!

He laughs after he imitates Rumble. Rumble and Dr. Karate do the entire combo moves so that they aren't hitting each other but it looks as though they are hitting the referee.

Wendy Corduroy: Hohoho. I feel like young again.

Dipper Pines: Yeah, my guess is our second visit, huh?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah, totally.

While they're playing, Robbie came in as he putting up a flyer on wall. He turned around and saw Wendy playing games with Dipper laughing. He walked over to them. They stop laughing and they looked at him.

Robbie Valentino: Wendy! What's up, babe? Yeah, just putting up some flyers for my band. I'm playing lead guitar. No biggie.

Dipper looks skeptically at the picture of Robbie on the poster saying "You're Dead".

Dipper Pines: Are you wearing mascara?

Robbie Valentino: Uh, it's eye-paint for men.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey Robbie, Dipper was just showing me this great game.

Robbie Valentino: Ha, yeah, sweet, sweet. Hey, how about you sit this one out, okay champ?

Dipper Pines: But we just started this round.

Robbie Valentino: Whoa, whoa, hey! Relax man, I'm just trying to spend a little time with my _girlfriend_ , alright?

Dipper Pines: What?

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, about that. Can you give us some private please?

Robbie Valentino: Whatever you say babe. Let me know if you need me.

Robbie left and they went back playing games.

Wendy Corduroy: We need to talk. The thing is when you and Mabel left, Robbie actually change that fast and he apologizes after what he did. We became friends again and hangout with the others.

Dipper Pines: That makes since. I thought he said he was your girlfriend?

Wendy Corduroy: Well as an act, but the problem is that you're just still young and I'm too old.

Dipper Pines: You're breaking up with me?

Wendy Corduroy: Of course not. Why would I ever do that? You're the coolest guy I know.

Dipper Pines: But why did you hangout with him back at the shack for the party?

It hit Wendy when she remembers the party at the Mystery Shack. She felt like was ditching him because she was hanging out with Robbie more than Dipper. They stop playing the games after their round.

Wendy Corduroy: Look, the reason I hangout with Robbie is because I don't want him to find out about how you and Mabel went back time. I mean think about it. If we had a date, people might see us as weird or I don't know what they say. You don't want that happen, do you?

Dipper Pines: No, of course not.

Wendy Corduroy: There, you see? It's the best way is to keep a secret, otherwise we might get into deep trouble.

Dipper Pines: You're probably right, but does your dad and your brothers know about this?

Wendy Corduroy: Nah, I told them that you went home. Speaking of, I'm going out to camp tomorrow with them.

Dipper Pines: Alright, that works.

They went outside as they're heading back to their shack. After they left, Wendy was about to head back to her cabin, but Robbie spoke to her first.

Robbie Valentino: Hey babe. Where you going?

Wendy Corduroy: I'm gonna go camping tomorrow with my dad, so I won't be around.

Robbie Valentino: Oh, cool. I'll see you later then.

Wendy Corduroy: Great. Later dude.

He waved by at her as she left. Robbie knew what he's up to next. The next day at the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Soos are playing poker games. She reveals her hand which has two kings.

Mabel Pines: King me!

Dipper, Stan, and Soos: Aww! Come on!

Stanley Pines: It's not fair, she doesn't even know what we're playing!

Mabel Pines: Go fish!

Suddenly, they hear a guitar from the outside.

Soos: Dude, I think I'm picking up a radio station inside my head.

Mabel Pines: Try blinking to see if you can change the channel.

Soos just blinked. They heard familiar voice for which Dipper knew it was actually Robbie and he was very annoyed.

Robbie Valentino: (from outside) _Weeendy!_

Dipper Pines: Ugh, sounds like Robbie.

Stanley Pines: Robbie? Is he that jerky twerp I see making goo-goo eyes at Wendy all the time?

Soos: He called me "Big Dude" once. I mean, I know I'm a big dude, but it kinda hurt.

Mabel Pines: Should I sic Waddles at him again?

Waddles is chewing her white sweater.

Mabel Pines: Whoa, easy tiger.

Dipper Pines: I'll handle it.

He got up and left to go outside while the other three saying ooh.

Stanley Pines: Ha ha, conflict!

Dipper walked through the door and spot Robbie singing outside with his guitar to call out Wendy, but she's at camping with her dad. He walked over to him.

Robbie Valentino: _Wendy! Wendy, Wendy! Wendy! C'mon out, girl! C'mon down!_

Dipper Pines: You realize she's not here, right.

Robbie Valentino: (scoff) Yes! What?

Dipper Pines: She's out camping with her family today. And if you listened to her for once you'd know that.

Robbie Valentino: What was that?!

Robbie just snapped at Dipper as offended. He was nervous. Robbie put his guitar around his back.

Dipper Pines: I just said she's not here.

Robbie Valentino: No, no, no! You want to get into it, huh? Lets get into it, kid! You think I don't know what's been going on, huh? It's obvious you've got a thing for my girlfriend, don't you? Don't you?!

Dipper Pines: What? No! C'mon, man!

Robbie Valentino: Yeah, I'm sure she's just DYING to ask out a 12-year old kid who wears the exact same shorts every day. Hey, here's an idea.

He pulls out his cell phone and calls Wendy. Dipper knew his cover was blown if Robbie calls Wendy on his phone.

Robbie Valentino: Why don't I call her right now and see if she wants to go out on a date with you?

Dipper Pines: Hey! Look…. Don't! You don't have to….

Robbie Valentino: (Mimicking Dipper) Oh! Don't! Please, man! (Normal voice) What're you gonna do, huh? What, huh?

They heard Wendy from the phone saying "hello". He smacks Robbie's cell phone out of his hand, making it hit the ground and break. Robbie was shocked.

Robbie Valentino: My phone!

Dipper Pines: I…I'll buy you a new one!

He turned his head and glared at Dipper.

Robbie Valentino: Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!

He picked up Dipper by his collar and he was about to hurt him, but Stan stops him as he poking his head out through the window.

Stanley Pines: Hey! I know a fight when I see one! Stay right there!

Stan closes the window. Robbie throws Dipper to the ground stumbling the garbage can.

Robbie Valentino: You. Me. Circle Park. 3 o'clock. We finish this.

He walked away with anger. Stan step outside with bucket of popcorn.

Stanley Pines: Aw, he's gone! I was just gonna call the boys over to place a few bets! The smart money's on Skinny Jeans.

They went back inside. Mabel and Soos are looking at Dipper.

Mabel Pines: Is something wrong Dipper?

Dipper Pines: Robbie is going to beat me up.

Mabel Pines: What? Again?

Dipper was pacing around and they're staring at him.

Dipper Pines: What was I thinking?! I can't fight! I've never been in a fight before! Look at these noodle arms!

Stanley Pines: Just bonk him over the head! It's nature's snooze button!

Mabel Pines: Boys! Why can't you learn to hate each other in secret? Like girls do!

Stanley Pines: (Snickers) Sure, listen to your sister! Maybe you can share dresses too! BOOM!

Dipper Pines: Maybe he'll just forget about it. Maybe it'll all blow over.

Soos: I don't know, Dipper. Teenagers are dangerous. Those hormones turn them into like, killing machines!

Dipper Pines: R…Really?

Soos: Oh yeah, dude. My cousin Reggie got in a fight with a teen once. The guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs, and I think, killed him or something, I don't know. Me and Reggie were just talking about it.

Dipper began to panic and he backs up in the corner.

Dipper Pines: I can't stay here! What if Robbie comes back!? I gotta hide!

Stanley Pines: Look kid. You got yourself a choice here. You can either go face him like a man, or you can hide indoors like a wimp. What'll it be?

Dipper thinks about what Stan says either fight or don't fight. What will he choose? Few hours later, Wendy is walking through the forest with her dad and her brothers. Right now Andrew is 13 years old, Simon is 11 years old, and Lionelle is 9 years old. They've been gone to camping by morning as they are looking for a perfect spot. She loves walking outdoor since she was a girl and she remembers where her parents took her to the forest. The butterfly flew around as she smiles at it. She spotted a squirrel climbing up the tree with acorn and she spotted the family of rabbits, two adults and six babies. She looked at with awed and it reminds her. She misses her mother from 3 years and Sarah promises her to be strong and be happy. Suddenly, they heard a big boom from the distance causing the rabbits to flee to the forest.

Wendy Corduroy: What was that?

Andrew Corduroy: Sounds like an explosion.

Lionelle Corduroy: Hey dad. Can we check it out?

Dan Corduroy: Alright, we'll check out the spots over there.

Corduroys Brothers: Yeah!

Wendy rolled her eyes and they moved along to see what's up there. The explosion comes from the Circle Park where Dipper was challenge by Robbie, but unfortunately, he summoned Rumble McSkirmish to scared Robbie, but Rumble tries to kill him believing he killed Dipper's Father. Before he could finish the teen, Dipper tells him the truth that his father lived and Rumble thinks the boy is his enemy. He challenges him in the boss level until he brutally beat Dipper as he win. Dipper was lying on the ground badly beaten.

Dipper Pines: You, sir, truly are the greatest fighter ever.

Game Announcer: RUMBLE WINS!

Rumble McSkirmish: WINNERS DON'T LOSE!

Dipper Pines: I wouldn't be too sure about that, man.

Game Announcer: GAME OVER!

Rumble looked panic as he about to disintegrate when he goes back to his own game screaming.

Rumble McSkirmish: HEH?! NO! NOOOOOOO!

Rumble disappear and Dipper stood up to collects points and writes "DIP" into the high score entry in the air.

Dipper Pines: Game over, old friend.

Soos: Heh. Nice one, dude!

Robbie unhooked his hoodie from the tree branch and walked over to them angry and he's not happy.

Robbie Valentino: What? Who-who-who was that guy?! Why is it that whenever you're around, there are always ghosts or monsters, or whatever?!

Dipper Pines: I don't know man.

Robbie Valentino: That guy almost broke my neck! You know how mad I am right now?!

Dipper Pines: Look, I know it was a mistake, but….

Robbie Valentino: It's too late for that! I know who you are. You're the same kid that you time travel to steal my girlfriend!

Dipper Pines: I don't know what you're talking about?

Robbie Valentino: Don't lie to me twerp! I stop by at the shack to spray painting, but I over heard how you and your sister came from the future to hang out with Wendy and I saw how you kiss her in front of me!

Dipper was shocked to hear how Robbie knows about time travel. His worst fear came true. His secret is out.

Robbie Valentino: That's right. I knew you came out of nowhere. I just thought I have wait a bit longer when I was pretend get along when we were in abandon store when it haunts by ghost. I hide it so no can see me and I couldn't help but notice when you wearing your costume to do your stupid dance to win her heart out and let us free. She lied to me! I went to go look for her back at the fair, but I got a ball by my eye! It hurts because you throw the ball on purpose!

Soos: Time travel? I thought it only worked from the movie?

Robbie Valentino: Stay of this, fatty!

He snapped at Soos as he steps back in feared.

Dipper Pines: Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that!

Robbie Valentino: You're not the boss of me, Dipstick! I was lucky that I didn't get grounded by my parents thanks to her mom. Now that she's not here, I say it's time to end this! Do you know what would happen if most of the boys offer her as date?

Dipper thought of something. Robbie discovered where he and Mabel went time travel by accident and also discovered when he wins Wendy's heart out as young. He knew what Robbie meant if most other boys offered Wendy. Dipper had no choice but to sacrifice himself to save his secret with Wendy.

Dipper Pines: So I guess you and I have to fight now, huh? Go ahead, man. Do your worse. I just want to get this over with.

Robbie Valentino: Oh, man! I am so gonna enjoy this!

He raised his fist and Dipper is waiting for the worse until he felt a pain from Robbie's first punch on his stomach. He fell on the ground while his hat flew off from his head. He was picked up by Robbie and he was brutally punched in the face over and over causing his nose bleed.

Robbie Valentino: This is for my eye! This is for my girl! And this is for breaking MY PHONE!

He roughly throws Dipper to the ground causing him to loose conscious. Soos can't stand this as he held his arm in front of him.

Soos: That's enough dude! Leave him alone!

Robbie Valentino: Move it, fatty!

He shoved Soos out of his way as he stumbled. He kicked Dipper on his stomach repeatedly and he was about to stepping on his neck with his evil grin, but suddenly, he hears the girl's voice as he recognized.

Wendy Corduroy: Hey Robbie.

He releases his neck in shock because he knew if she finds out, she'll get ticked off. He turns around and saw Wendy. Her family is looking at the map.

Robbie Valentino: Hey Wendy! You're back.

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah man. I heard some crazy screaming back there. Whoa! What the heck happened here? Freak tornado or something?

Robbie Valentino: Yeah, freak tornado. Weird weather, am I right?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah…. wait? Why's Soos laying on the ground?

He looked at Soos in groan and looked at Wendy.

Soos: Oh, hi Wendy.

Robbie Valentino: Uh…. He was lying down like that and….

Wendy look to see what's behind him.

Wendy Corduroy: What are you hiding?

Robbie Valentino: Wendy, maybe we should leave this place right now and I can show you about my band that I made…..

She ignored him as she walked slowly to see what's behind him until she gasps in horror.

Wendy Corduroy: DIPPER!

She dropped her pack back and pushed Robbie out of the way as she ran to Dipper. The scream causes her family attention to see what happen. She looked at Dipper brutally beaten. His clothes were ripped and his left eye was black leaving so many scars and bruises and he's bleeding really badly. His eyes were closed. She tried to shake him gently to wake him up.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper! C'mon! Speak to me!

It's no use. Her tears start to flow. Her family step closer to them and they looked shocked as they recognized him.

Simon Corduroy: Hey, is that the same kid?

Andrew Corduroy: He looks familiar.

Wendy ignored them while Manly Dan looked closely to see the boy that he remembered. Wendy stops crying for a moment and turns her sad into anger as she clenched her fist. She knows who did this.

Wendy Corduroy: What did you do?

She spoke quietly. Robbie didn't spoke at first, but she stands up and turns to him with anger.

Wendy Corduroy: What…did you DO?!

He was shocked from her rage. Her family never seen her angry like this before.

Robbie Valentino: Wendy, is not what you think.

Wendy Corduroy: Then tell me the truth Robbie! What happened!

Robbie Valentino: Look, I know it looks so bad, but I want nothing to do with this kid, but…

Wendy Corduroy: He has a name!

Robbie Valentino: Dipper, right. Dipper brought this video game character to beat me up and I don't know where it comes from….

Soos got up and cut his sentence.

Soos: Dipper got into fight with Robbie.

She looked at Soos with shocked.

Wendy Corduroy: You were in this?!

Soos: No! I tried to stop him for hurting Dipper, but he wouldn't listen.

Dan Corduroy: You did WHAT?!

Manly Dan shouted. They all looked at Robbie with their glared and his secret was exposed.

Robbie Valentino: What?! No! I….

Wendy Corduroy: You hurt him, didn't you?!

Robbie Valentino: Yes! I mean no! I….

He didn't finish his sentence because Wendy slapped him in the face. He looked at her with fury eyes with tears. She screamed at him.

Wendy Corduroy: YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM! The Robbie I knew were never hurt anyone, but instead you stoop so low to beat up Dipper! Do you know how I'm angry I was?!

Robbie Valentino: But Wendy! I love you!

Wendy Corduroy: NO! I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY FRIEND, BUT NOT ANYMORE! WE ARE THROUGH!

She punched him in the face as he stumbled to the ground. She pulled out her cell phone to call the 911 until she hears an operator on the phone.

Wendy Corduroy: Hello! This is an emergency! My friend was beaten up and I need an ambulance! We were at Circle Park right by the water tower. Please hurry! Thank you.

She hangs up her phone and she turned sadness to Dipper as she's bends on her knees to pick him up in her arms and she check for pulse. He's breathing lowly, but unconscious and her tear is streaming. They heard Mabel and Stan as they approaching them running.

Stanley Pines: What happen? What's going on here?

They looked at him in horror. She covered her mouth as she gasps and her tear is flowing. She looked at him beaten up.

Mabel Pines: (whispered) No! Dipper!

Stanley Pines: What happen to him!

Soos: Dipper got beaten by Robbie.

Mabel Pines: WHAT?! NO!

She couldn't believe it. First her brother got beat up by Robbie from 3 years of time travel and now he beaten up really badly today. She hugged into Soos crying as he comforts her. Stan walked over to Robbie as he picked him by his collar.

Stanley Pines: Give me one good reason why should've beat the crud of you!

Robbie Valentino: It was his idea!

He throws him down to the ground and he glared at him.

Stanley Pines: I don't care about your excuses! You made one huge mistake! Now get out before I hurt you more often!

Robbie backed away and fled in fear. Later, the ambulance has arrived and two operators came out with the stretcher. Wendy set him down on the stretcher and they carefully lifted him onto the truck and she climbed in with them. Mabel wants to go with them too, but Stan stop her first.

Stanley Pines: Whoa! Hold on there.

Mabel Pines: Let me go with him! He's my brother and I have to go!

He doesn't want to argue with her, but he let her go instead and Mabel picked up his pine tree hat and climb up to the truck with them. Wendy hold Mabel's hand in their seat and the paramedics close the door and drove away with sirens leaving Stan, Soos, Manly Dan, and the boys.

Stanley Pines: C'mon Soos. We gotta meet them there.

He nodded and follows him back to the Mystery Shack to get his car. Manly Dan and his sons picked up her bag and went back to their cabin to get their truck as well.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! Poor Dipper was beaten up by Robbie on purpose! How dare he! Don't worry, Dipper still lives when he was taken to hospital safe and sound. More chapter coming up next!**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


	10. I Need Him

**Good news, Dipper is safe. he's alright. Here's the next chapter that features some comforting and some Wendip. Also the twins parents has appeared in this chapter. Their names belongs to** **fereality. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Stuck In Time

Chapter 10: I Need Him

The ambulance has arrived at Gravity Falls Hospital. They've parked the truck into the drop off area and they bring Dipper out in the stretcher along with Mabel and Wendy. They ran inside to the center through hallways. Some doctors and nurses ran to them.

Doctor: What happen!

Paramedic #1: The boy was wounded! We need to get him to the surgery room!

Doctor: This way! Get me some medical officer!

Paramedic #2: Right!

They went inside to the surgery room, but one of the nurses with raven hair holds them gently.

Raven Haired Nurse: Sorry, you can't go in there. You'll have to wait in a few minutes. Your seat is over there.

They nodded. The nurse went to the room leaving both girls outside. They took a seat and Mabel went to hug her crying. Wendy is rubbing on her back.

Mabel Pines: (crying) Is he going to be okay?

Wendy Corduroy: He will be okay. I promise it'll be okay.

Mabel is so worried about her brother. She couldn't bear it without him. Wendy felt so bad about Mabel and she hope Dipper will be okay. 2 hours later, they finish doing the surgery and they bring him to the room with stretcher. The girls are following them and they stood outside. The paramedics gently set Dipper on the bed. One them hooked up the IV therapy on his right arm and covered him from the bed sheets until they left room. The doctor spoke to them.

Doctor: Are you all related to him?

Wendy Corduroy: No, Mabel is his sister. He's my friend.

Doctor: Okay, I contact his parents and they'll be on their way. You two can see him now, but be gently. One of the paramedic told me that you called for help and we saved him just in time.

Wendy Corduroy: Thank you.

Doctor: No problem.

The girls went inside and see Dipper on the bed wearing hospital gown. His clothes were removed except his underwear because it was dirty and it was in the bag along with socks and shoes. His head was covered by bandages, and his whole body was cleaned off. Mabel can't hold her tears and climb on the bed to Dipper as she hugs him gently to avoid crushing him. She cried on her shoulder while Wendy walked over by the window holding his pine tree hat and holding his right hand with her tears. Later, Stan and Soos came inside with the doctor. They looked at him as his body was covered in bandages.

Stanley Pines: How was he?

Doctor: He was a little damage, but we take him to surgery to remove some damage and put on some bandages on him. Thanks to his friend who contact us and he was safe as we promise. I've already contact his parents and they're on their way here in a few minutes before we start to clean his wounds.

Stan Pines: Is there anything we can do?

Doctor: I'm not so sure. According to the x-ray, his whole body wasn't broke and he'll have to take some rest until he wakes up.

Stanley Pines: Thank you.

The doctor left the room leaving four of them in the room with Dipper. Wendy's tears are streaming as she's clutch his hat. She held his right hand and rubbing his thumb. Suddenly, they heard the door the open to reveal that it was the twin's parents. Their mother has long brunette hair and their father has short hair. She gasps in shocked when their parents saw their son injured, but healed on the bed. She runs over to him crying. Mabel crawled to her mom and hugged her while their father put his hand on his wife's shoulder. He's worried about his son ever since. She was calm down, but tears still streaming.

Elaine Pines: Mabel, sweetie. Tell me what happen to him?

Mabel Pines: I don't know what happen, but he got into a fight. I don't know why it happens.

Adam Pines: How did it happen?

Stanley Pines: Dipper was picked on by a teenager, Robbie, after he accidently knocked out his cell phone. I stop him for what he's doing and left. Dipper looked panic and I told him to face like a man or don't.

Adam Pines: He can't fight like that. He's jut a kid.

Stanley Pines: I didn't say I was forcing him to do it! I was just saying to tough him up.

Adam Pines: Then how did he end up being beaten up by a bully?

Before Stan could reply, they heard a moan and they looked at him. Dipper opened his eyes slowly and he looked at everyone that he knows. Wendy and Mabel were gasps in shocked.

Mabel Pines: Dipper?

Dipper looked at Mabel in confused.

Dipper Pines: Mabel?

She cried in joy as she hugged her brother. Wendy laughs and cried at the same time. She's glad that Dipper is okay. She let go of her brother.

Dipper Pines: Mabel? What happen? Where am I?

Mabel Pines: You're in the hospital. I can't believe that you're okay.

Dipper looked at Stan, Soos, and his parents.

Dipper Pines: Mom? Dad?

Elaine Pines: Oh Dipper!

She hugged her son crying while his dad put his hand on his shoulder with smile.

Elaine Pines: I heard what happen to you. I'm so glad that you're okay.

Dipper Pines: Thanks mom.

Adam Pines: We were worried about you. You're safe now.

Stanley Pines: Hey kiddo. How you feel?

Dipper Pines: Still hurts I guess.

Stanley Pines: Sorry I should've stop that punk, but at least you're okay now. By they way, your clothes is in the bag. I'll just clean it off for while.

Dipper Pines: Now I see why what happen to my clothes, but how did I get here?

Wendy Corduroy: I called them for you.

Dipper and his family looked at her. She wipes her tears and she gave his hat to him.

Wendy Corduroy: I found you injured and I call 911 to save you.

Dipper Pines: You did?

Wendy Corduroy: Yeah man. I'm glad that you're safe now.

She hugged Dipper gently and he hugged her back. Mabel looked happy at them and their parents looked curious at them. They let go and she looked at their parents.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, we haven't met yet. I'm Wendy. I'm his best friend.

Elaine Pines: Hi, my name is Elaine and this is my husband Adam.

Adam Pines: Hi, nice to meet you.

Wendy Corduroy: It's very nice to meet you too.

Wendy walked over to them and she shook her hands to their parents.

Elaine Pines: I wanted to say thank you for saving my son.

Wendy Corduroy: No problem. It's what friends do.

Dipper Pines: How did you find me?

Wendy Corduroy: I heard there's some screaming back there when I came back from camping with my family. I checked on Robbie and I saw Soos lying on ground and I spot you injured.

Dipper Pines: Robbie?!

Wendy Corduroy: Don't worry man, I broke up with him after what he did. I never thought he stoop that low.

Dipper Pines: Oh man. I'm so sorry that I got into this.

Wendy Corduroy: It's okay. Stan told me about how you knock out his phone by accident when he tried to call me. It doesn't matter now. I'm so glad that you're okay.

Dipper Pines: Thanks Wendy.

He's been thinking if he needs to tell her in private.

Dipper Pines: Hey mom, is it okay that I can talk to her in private? Just for a minute or two.

Elaine Pines: Are you sure?

Dipper Pines: Yes mom. I'll be fine.

Elaine Pines: Alright, we'll be outside then.

Dipper Pines: Thanks.

Stanley Pines: Where you going?

Adam Pines: He would like to speak with her in private.

Stanley Pines: Alright, I'll leave those two alone.

Stan, Soos, and their family left the room to wait outside. Mabel got off the bed and embrace Wendy one last time before she left.

Mabel Pines: Thank you Wendy, for saving my brother.

Wendy Corduroy: Anytime Mabes.

She ran outside with their parents and closing the door behind her leaving Dipper and Wendy. She looked at him and she sat on the bed.

Wendy Corduroy: What is it you want to tell me?

Dipper Pines: Remember what we discuss about our secret?

Wendy Corduroy: Yes.

Dipper Pines: The truth is that I started the fight. The reason why I accidentally smack the phone to the ground shattered because I don't want Robbie to find out about how I love you. He told me to be there or I'm dead. So I decided that I have found the code to summon Rumble McSkirmish.

Wendy Corduroy: Wait? You summoned a video game character?

Dipper Pines: Yes, it's the only way to call off the fight, but it didn't work out so well. He tried to kill Robbie, but I stop him just in time. I lied to him about my dad and he thinks that I'm a bad guy. I had no choice but to challenge him and he already beat me up.

Wendy Corduroy: Now I get it. That's why where the explosive comes from and all that scream.

Dipper Pines: Yeah. After he won and he disappears, Robbie is really mad at me and he discovers that I time travel with Mabel.

Wendy Corduroy: He did?

Dipper Pines: Yeah, he told me he spied on us before we left and learned our secret. I let him finish what I started.

Wendy was shocked when Robbie discovered their secrets. Dipper is trying to keep it sealed from Robbie when he got into the fight. She can't stay mad at him for summoning Rumble and he knew it was a big mistake. Now she finally understands since the incident from 3 years.

Dipper Pines: There you have it. I hope you can hate me.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, I can never hate you. Why did you let him beat you?

Dipper Pines: It's just….Ugh, I shouldn't have done that in the first place. I mean if he tells everyone about us, then I would send back home and never to be seeing you again. Grunkle Stan's right, I am a wimp.

Wendy Corduroy: Dipper, you are not a wimp. You are the coolest kid that I ever met and I'm not gonna let that happen for both of us.

Dipper Pines: But we can't keep a secret forever. What if our parents finds out? What if everyone knows about this? I'm just too scared to tell them.

Wendy Corduroy: Dude, calm down. Everything's going to be okay. I promise you that I won't let that happen ever again. Do you trust me?

Dipper Pines: Yes.

She held his left hand and smiled at each other. They heard the door open. They looked at Manly Dan as he entered the room.

Dan Corduroy: Hey pumpkin. How is he?

Wendy Corduroy: Hey dad. He's doing well.

Dan Corduroy: I see, so uh…I met the boy's parents and uh…may I tell you something?

Wendy Corduroy: What is it?

Dan Corduroy: Are you the same kid that you met my daughter?

Both of them were shocked. First Robbie is spying on them and now her dad. His thought was how does he know? He's started to get sweated.

Dipper Pines: I…uh….I can explain….

Dan Corduroy: Look kid, I know you and your sister didn't grow up and I can tell how you stay young that way.

Dipper Pines: Sir, we time traveled by accident and we end up meeting Wendy. We became friends with her.

Wendy Corduroy: Dad, it's true! He wants nothing to do with it. I had a crush on him when I was 12 and we hang out together. I let him sleep in my room and he gave me this.

She pulled her necklace to show it to her dad. He raises his eyebrows. He looked at her necklace. It reminded him like his wife is wearing.

Wendy Corduroy: He bought it for me at the mall before they had to go back to their time. We hang out at the fair. He wins me a prize, we rode together, and I've told him about what happen to my mother. He only cared about me ever since we became friends. I don't want him to end up like my mom.

She looked at Dipper's eyes sadly. She knew he cared about her ever since they've met. She's worried that he'll end up like her mother.

Dan Corduroy: You really loved him, do you?

She nodded. Manly Dan kneeled to his daughter's height.

Dan Corduroy: I really understand what he means a lot to you, but he's just too young. I get that your mother didn't tell me in the first place before she passed on. I can't stay mad at her because I loved her. If you really love him, then that's okay.

Wendy Corduroy: You really mean it?

Dan Corduroy: Of course I do. I don't blame it about how this kid was just not manly or tough it up. The choice is yours.

Wendy begins to smile and hug her dad. He hugged her back gently. Dipper smiled at them too.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks dad. He means a lot to me.

Dan Corduroy: Anytime pumpkin, anytime.

Without a warning, they heard an awed and they looked back at Dipper's family and Wendy's brothers. Three of them raised their eyebrows.

Wendy Corduroy: How long have you been listening to?

Mabel Pines: Just me. I was about to tell you that it's almost evening.

Wendy Corduroy: Oh, gotcha. Hey dad, is it okay that I can spend the night here? I could give him some company.

Dan Corduroy: Of course you can. I'll go get your pack back out of the truck.

Wendy Corduroy: Thanks dad.

Dan Corduroy: You're welcome.

He left to get her bag. Mabel looked at Dipper and Wendy.

Mabel Pines: Are you sure you want to stay here with him?

Wendy Corduroy: I'm positive. I'm not gonna leave him alone.

Mabel Pines: Okay. Just to give you a heads up, our parents is a bit mad of Grunkle Stan for doing something that's bad like ending up in jail for making fake money or taking me to the water tower.

Dipper Pines: You told them?

Mabel Pines: Yep. I told them that I was scared of height.

Dipper Pines: Something tells me he'll never change.

They laugh together. By evening, they brought over dinner to Dipper in case he's hungry. Wendy told their parents that she can spend the night with him so he can have some company and they agreed. The doctor told them that he'll be release by tomorrow and they are excited. The twin's parents will be spending the night in the motel while Mabel went back to the shack with Stan. Her family also went home along with Soos. Wendy is staying behind with her bag to accompany with Dipper. They were watching TV for superhero marathon. Dipper yawned.

Wendy Corduroy: You tired?

He nodded. She turned off the TV since it's already ended. She set the remote down on stand. She was getting herself comfortable on the chair by using her blanket, but she heard him.

Dipper Pines: Wendy.

Wendy Corduroy: Yes Dipper.

Dipper Pines: Can you sleep with me?

She took her blanket and walked over to the bed. She took off her flannel shirt and her boots to set it on the chair. He scooted over to make room for her and she covers herself from her blanket. They both smiled.

Wendy Corduroy: Goodnight Dip.

Dipper Pines: Goodnight Wen.

She kisses his birthmark on his head. She gently hugs him. They drifted off to sleep as they snuggled happily.

* * *

 **So cute how I keep doing it. More chapter coming up next.**

 **Gravity Falls (c) Disney**


End file.
